


Songs For A Prince

by LemonPop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Judge Me, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MT!Prompto, Singer!Prompto, Songfic, chapter 13 spoilers, mortal!Ardyn, sort of, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPop/pseuds/LemonPop
Summary: Noctis departs for a diplomatic visit to Niflheim, where he meets an intriguing singer at a local lounge. They begin a whirlwind romance, but fate may have other plans for them.A quick note about the archive warnings: they only pertain to a later chapter in the fic, and only for some implications, rather than anything explicit. Still, I felt it was appropriate to add the warnings anyway.





	1. The Spine

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fandom trash started when I decided I wanted to try writing my spin on songfics. I don't usually like them, but I wanted to take a crack at writing a songfic where the songs were inextricable from the plot of the story. I've also always thought that, of all the characters, Prompto would have a lovely singing voice, so this abomination of a fic was born. Don't hate me; I am a slave to my muse.
> 
> All the music in this story is taken from the most excellent game "Transistor". I would definitely recommend listening to every song either before or after reading the chapters, if not for the sake of the fic, but just because the music is damn good. This chapter is [The Spine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41tIUr_ex3g).
> 
> Hey, wanna yell at me for writing such ridiculous garbage? You can do that on my [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/).

Niflheim was gray, all machinery and smoke. It was nothing like the shining towers of Insomnia; even in the daylight few things sparkled, and in Gralea the sun seemed to touch nothing. Noctis, crown prince of Lucis, was bored by what he saw. Everything the Nifs built ran like clockwork, and his adviser, Ignis, would argue that there was some beauty in that, but all Noctis felt was boredom. Everything looked the same, everything ran the same, and the people of Niflheim – what little he saw of them – seemed weighed down by it all. This was supposed to be a diplomatic visit. Their kingdoms had been at war up until Noctis was born, when they finally signed a peace treaty, and now, twenty years later, Noctis was visiting their kingdom as a sign of good will. Accompanying him chiefly were his adviser, Ignis, and his bodyguard, Gladiolus, along with a set of Crownsguard and a high council member to fill out the group. His father had stressed to him the importance of the trip – the Nifs needed to know they were still appropriately respected by the neighboring kingdom – but Noctis wondered if it was so important why the king didn't make an appearance himself. Why send a prince to do the king's job? They had traveled to Niflheim by train, and even passing through the green land of Tenebrae had done nothing to raise Noctis' spirits. Everything about this trip was a bore, and he'd much rather just be home, fishing at the palace lake.

“- and after the welcome dinner we will be taken to some local sightseeing for your entertainment and edification.” Ignis was saying something about their schedule, but Noctis barely heard him. He was looking out the window of their private car, trying to spot anything in this city that wasn't gray. “Your Highness, is there something troubling you?”

'Yeah, this whole trip,' Noctis thought begrudgingly. He sighed and looked at Ignis, “Are we close? I'd like to stretch my legs.”

“We should be arriving momentarily. Are you prepared for your audience with the emperor?”

“Yeah, yeah, Aldercapt. I know, I know.”

“That does little to assuage my fears,” Ignis said dryly.

“As long as the prince minds his p's and q's there shouldn't be a problem. Think you can do that much, Your Highness?” Gladio's sarcasm was not lost on Noctis, who looked at him with a twinge of irritation.

“It'll be fine. These diplomatic meetings are all the same. I've practically got it memorized.”

“For the sake of peace between our kingdoms, I hope that's true.”

Noctis waited for any more chastisement from either of his retainers, but they were both silent now. It was better that way, Noctis thought. Talking to people wasn't exactly his strong suit. He wasn't lying about the diplomatic niceties, though. He had been rehearsing the same words his whole life, and those came automatically to him at least. Pointless words like 'what an honor' and 'it's been a pleasure' were second nature to him, but having a real conversation with a person? That sounded agonizing. Sure, he talked with Ignis and Gladio - they were the closest things he had to friends - but there was still a distance between them. Being a prince kept most everyone at a distance. Even in school he had no one to talk to; most kids had just gawked at him, so Noctis grew up isolated from casual contact. 

He shifted again in his seat, turning his head back to look out the window. They were coming up on the emperor's residence, Zegnautus Keep, and the prince knew the next few hours would be a grueling slow pace of introductions, ingratiating speeches, and political double-talk. He just wanted this whole trip to be over. 'I never asked to be a prince,' he thought glumly, 'I shouldn't have to deal with this crap.' He thought again of the lake back home, how the sunlight shone on the water's surface, reflecting warmth to the dock. The green gardens around it would sparkle from catching the light, and the fish would jump to snag mosquitoes that floated too close to the surface. It was everything Niflheim wasn't, and he guessed it was why the Nifs had attacked Lucis in the past.

“And here we are,” Ignis said as the car pulled to a halt. Noctis steeled himself for his first official appearance in Gralea.

They were greeted by a maroon-haired man in a fedora who introduced himself as Ardyn Izunia, the newly appointed Chancellor of Niflheim. That was unexpected at least. Neither Noctis nor his companions had been aware that the old Chancellor had been replaced. Ardyn smiled in a way that didn't quite reach his eyes as he gave them an exaggerated bow and said, “What an honor to have the crown prince of Lucis as our guest. I can assure you we have prepared every accommodation for your comfort while staying with us.” His tone was light, almost teasing, as though he was in on some joke at their expense. Noctis decided he disliked this man. 

But still, this was a diplomatic visit, and Noctis had to play nice. “You are most gracious,” He responded, “We are grateful for your generosity.”

The afternoon went much the way Noctis had predicted: pleasantries, long speeches about maintaining peace and fostering friendship between their countries, and a lot of peacocking. The Nifs were incredibly proud of their Magitek, and they spared no expense to show it off. Noctis was treated to a VIP tour of Zegnautus Keep and all its advancements, a meet and greet with the head of their Magitek Infantry, and even a parade utilizing the technology. He got the feeling it wasn't just for his benefit, either. The Emperor, though a seemingly kind man, was clearly flexing the muscles of Niflheim to remind Lucis exactly what they would face were they to threaten or betray the will of the Empire. It was clear to Noctis that the Nifs had not merely been resting on the laurels of peace between their countries, but were busy amassing a tech army they could use to bully their neighbors. He feigned reactions to the displays, pretending to be impressed or intrigued whenever it was appropriate. He was a picture perfect prince, and it bored the hell out of him.

“Why don't we retire to some entertainment?” Ardyn suggested after they finished the dinner feast. A day spent with the man had not improved Noctis' opinion of him. “I know just the thing to interest our unflappable prince.” He might be irritating, but Ardyn was certainly perceptive. It was one more reason to mistrust a man who rose so swiftly to a place of power.

“You'll have to excuse me for the remainder of the evening,” Emperor Iedolas said, “I am far beyond my years to be up past dinner. I hope you understand.”

“It's no problem at all.” Noctus replied smoothly, “Thank you for all your hospitality.”

“Yes, no worries about this evening. I can assure you our guest will be _well_ taken care of.” Ardyn was smiling again in that way that didn't quite meet his eyes.

After the final good-nights were said Ardyn guided Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio outside of the keep, toward the city. The remainder of their party stayed behind in Zegnautus to rest or tend to other duties now that the day's official work was done. It seemed to Noctis that Gralea shone brighter in the darkness of night than it had during the day. Lights buzzed and flickered, and every window shone out onto the streets. 'It's still so gray,' he thought, 'Even with every light in the city blazing, it's still like a tomb.' He couldn't wait to return to Insomnia.

Ardyn led them to a large building with a shining green neon sign announcing it to be Vector Lounge. A line had formed around the corner of the building, but Ardyn strode up to the bouncer and gave him a two-fingered salute. The man – as large as Gladio – unhooked the rope that blocked the entrance and let their party pass. When they entered, at first all Noctis could smell was smoke and booze, everything else was dark. But a waitress came up to them, dressed in an outfit that glowed with green neon strips designed to accentuate her assets, and led them with a large smile (and personal greeting to the Chancellor) to a VIP booth at the other end of the building.

They walked through a dimly lit room to get to their seats, circular tables and plush chairs filled the large space, with a fully stocked bar to the left and women dancing in cages to the right. A wide stage took up the back of the room, and a band was playing jazz music in one corner. A lonely microphone stood in the center of the stage, unlit. Noctis eyed some of the clientele as he passed. They were mostly older men, with a look that reminded him of a few of the politicians back home. Everyone was dressed nicely, some smoking cigars, all with a glass of some liquor or another in one hand. Several of the men they passed had one or two women, similarly dressed as their escort, either underarm or on the lap. A few had male companions, all of them clad only in tight fitting pants striped with more green neon. Why had Ardyn brought them here, of all places? Was he looking to embarrass the prince or start rumors? The man was playing some game, and Noctis refused to be a pawn.

They sat in a circular booth at the foot of the stage, separated from the rest of the scene. The waitress asked for their drink orders, and Ardyn replied with a smooth, “A round of the house special for the group. My treat.” Noctis didn't take the bait, but just waited to see what she would bring. 

She bowed and said, “He'll be performing shortly.” Then turned away to fetch their order. Again, Noctis withheld himself from questioning the situation. He was a so-called unflappable prince, after all. Why give Ardyn the satisfaction of seeing him troubled? Noctis looked over to his retainers to see how they were holding up, but both were stone faced. It seemed they had gotten the same inkling as Noctis that this “entertainment” was merely another test, another political game. 

Ardyn was apparently amused by their stoic reactions, and said with a sly smile, “This place is quite popular with the Niflheim elite. Everything is top of the line, including the performers.” He nodded in the direction of the dancing cages, “You've become familiar with our Magitek today. Would you guess that these women are made from the same technology as the infantry?” That earned an eyebrow raise from Noctis, who was genuinely surprised for the first time this trip. “Ah, yes. It's true. Magitek is versatile, you see. As efficient in pleasure as it is in power. The performers here are designed entirely with that in mind, and are programmed to take nearly any command.” Noctis caught the implication. “But I would have to say my favorite, the feather in this establishment's proverbial cap, is the one you'll be seeing shortly. He's quite the achievement in pleasure technology. I'm sure you will find him as... alluring as all the patrons do.”

Ardyn made no attempt to further explain his words, and the waitress reappeared with their order. It seemed the house special was absinthe, and it nearly glowed as green as the waitress' uniform in the room's strange lighting. She prepared it in practiced movements, pouring the shot, balancing the spoon and sugar cube over the elegantly shaped cup, and dripping water from a custom tap that she had brought along on her tray. The drink turned a cloudy green as the water melted sugar into the liquor, and she repeated for each of them. Noctis had drank before, but usually wine or champagne during social functions. He wasn't sure what to expect from the absinthe, and he chanced another glance at his companions. Ignis gave him a stern look, and Noctis could practically hear the man's voice in his head, 'Only one. Keep your wits about you.'

They each grasped their cup and Ardyn raised his and spoke dramatically, “To the crown prince of Lucis. May his visit portend peace for years to come.” His voice teetered on the edge of mocking, but the man was so odd and over dramatic in his normal mannerisms that it was hard to tell if he was truly sincere. Noctis watched him take the first mouthful, then sipped his own. It was sweet and pungent, not entirely unpleasant, and Noctis decided although he disliked Ardyn Izunia, the man at least had good taste in liquor.

The band wrapped up the song they had been playing, and a different tune struck up. It was slow and moody, not like the earlier jazz. The entire lounge seemed to take notice of the change, and a hush swept across the room that unsettled Noctis. He glanced to the side, and though their high-backed booth blocked most of his view, what people he could see had all turned their attention to the stage. He did so as well and saw a shadow of a person standing beside the microphone, still unlit. The music had a raw quality to it, lead by a persistent guitar and backed up by a drum beat that Noctis could feel echoing in his pulse. It was slow and sensual, but none of it compared to the voice that flowed out of the shadow at the microphone.

_“Just skin and bones, nothing inside_  
_Sleeping alone, fingers tied_  
_themselves in knots around_  
_the heart, it beats in time.”_

The voice was nothing short of ethereal. As the figure sang, it motioned with one hand and gripped the mic in the other. Noctis felt the wave of sound envelop him. He was lightheaded in a way that the absinthe was not responsible for. All he wanted was to see the form of whatever creature could make such a beautiful sound. The music swelled as it reached the refrain, and a spotlight hit the stage, at last illuminating the shadowed singer.

_“I see the spine of the world_  
_sparkle and shine, light the inside._  
_I see the spine of the world,_  
_I know it's mine, twisted and tied.”_

Noctis' breath caught in his throat. The singer was pale and blond, draped not in the green of the establishment, but a deep red. He wore a tank top that clung sinfully to his skin, and bracelets and bangles covered his arms, catching the light and shimmering. Dark pants with a faded print looked nearly painted on those slim hips, which sashayed back and forth to that slow heartbeat of a tune. His eyes were crystalline blue, and his hair swept up to one side. There was nothing gray about this man, nothing that spoke of Niflheim. To Noctis, he looked like sunshine itself, lighting the stage rather than being lit. Noctis' grip on his glass shook, and everything in the world disappeared except this man and his voice.

_“You always go_  
_walking on coals._  
_Walk away slow,_  
_feel a fire light your way to me,_  
_my siren song for you.”_

As the blonde sang, he clutched the mic in both hands, keeping his mouth dangerously close to it, as if to simulate capturing it in his lips. He seemed to want his audience to wonder what else he could do with that mouth as it formed the shape of the lyrics one by one. He looked directly at the VIP booth in front of him, and Noctis felt his mouth go dry as their eyes met for the first time. The singer reached out to him at the last line of the verse, as though beckoning Noctis closer. Noctis was frozen, pinned into place by the blonde's gaze. There was no way this man could be a Nif, let alone Magitek. He was everything bright and beautiful, his voice light but sultry, his movements belying a deeper sensuality. Nothing from Niflheim could ever be like this. He repeated the refrain as the music swelled and then unhooked the mic from its stand. It was cordless, and he walked with it down the steps at the foot of the stage. He was approaching the booth where Noctis sat, keeping him pinned into place with his eyes.

_“So come with me; we'll fly right over._  
_Right over._  
_Watch it break if we get closer._  
_Much closer.”_

As he sang the verse he sat sideways on the edge of their table and arched his back in a way that made Noctis want to be the cause of that movement. He turned to Ardyn and ran one slender hand down his cheek, a motion informed by some unknown history between them. Noctis felt his heart speed up at that, felt like he wanted to choke, but then the singer turned to him and leaned in. Noctis could feel his breath at that distance, and he subconsciously leaned in as well. In a moment, the man was gone, leaving behind a perfumed scent. 'Citrus,' Noctis thought, 'He even smells like sunshine.' Noctis watched him make his way back up the stairs to the microphone stand as the final refrain started. He replaced the mic as the music petered off to almost nothing, leaving his voice to carry the song for the final lines. He sang those lines into the microphone so sweetly that Noctis could have sworn he'd fallen in love.

_“I see the spine of the world_  
_sparkle and shine, light the inside._  
_I see the spine of the world,_  
_I know it's mine, twisted and tied.”_

The light cut out when the song ended, and his shadow disappeared backstage. The audience was clapping and hooting, but Noctis still felt frozen. Ardyn smiled devilishly and said, “I knew you'd find him enchanting.”

“That was certainly a unique performance.” Ignis had noticed the effect it had on Noctis and cut into the conversation to give him some time to recover.

“I'm sure there's nothing quite like it in Insomnia,” Ardyn replied, still smiling. He looked satisfied with himself, like the cat who caught the canary. “You can see our Magitek has many applications. Perhaps the prince would like a private audience with our entertainment?”

Noctis pulled back to himself, mentally shaking off the stunned feelings. Yes, he very much wanted to meet the singer, but he also understood the Chancellor's implications. “No,” he said, “that song was plenty entertainment. Thank you for the opportunity to experience the best Niflheim has to offer.”

“A song fit for a king,” Ardyn replied, again that almost-mocking tone in his voice, “or a prince, in any case. Perhaps tomorrow we can return for another round. If Your Highness is interested?”

“Yes,” Noctis was all but breathless, “That would be acceptable.”

They returned to Zegnautus Keep after finishing their drinks, and Noctis had to restrain himself the whole time from asking questions about the singer. What was his name? How long had he been performing? Did he write the songs or was someone else responsible? Could he really be Magitek? The thoughts swirled through Noctis' mind, helped along by the buzz of the absinthe. By the time they had returned to the keep and Ardyn bid them good night, Noctis was nearly sweating, wishing he had just given in earlier and accepted a meeting with the blonde. Before retiring to his room, Ignis and Gladio pulled him aside.

“Tread lightly, Your Highness,” Ignis warned, “That Ardyn is playing his own game.”

“Keep your guard up,” Gladio pitched in, “Especially with that singer. Don't let him manipulate you.”

“Perhaps tomorrow we should ask for some other form of entertainment. Ardyn clearly has the singer in his pocket. It feels like a set up.”

“I'm fine,” Noctis said, now feeling irritated that the two would think him so easily swayed, “I just liked his singing. Who knows when we'll be returning to Niflheim? May as well go back and enjoy ourselves.”

They didn't look convinced, but they relented anyway. After wishing them both a good night, Noctis turned to the privacy of his chambers. It was a relief to be alone at last, after such a long and grueling day. But his mind couldn't focus on the things he'd learned about the Nifs. Rather, all he could think about, all he could see was the blond singer, his slim hands wrapped around the microphone, lips moving tantalizingly, making love to the lyrics that poured out of them. Noctis pulled his clothes off and flopped down on the bed, imagining what it would be like to meet the man, what his voice would sound like in conversation, perhaps even what it would sound like in the throes of passion. What kind of octave would he hit then? Noctis' hand traveled down to his lower body as he envisioned the blonde. He couldn't think about anything else and wouldn't sleep that night unless he took care of the feelings burning in his gut. One thing was for sure: the prince was no longer bored of his trip.


	2. In Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince and the singer have their first conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kudos and comments, everyone! Glad people are enjoying this story; I know I had fun writing it. ^.^ A note about the relationship tag I added a couple days ago: I forgot to include the Ardyn/Prompto tag when I first uploaded the fic, since it's more of a background relationship, but it's up now, and I think I've got everything tagged at this point. Tags are hard. lol
> 
> The song for this chapter is [In Circles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGMWL8cOeAU). Again, I would totally recommend listening to the music simply because it's really good. Honestly, I would recommend playing "Transistor" on the strength of its soundtrack alone.
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/) if you'd like! It's full of FFXV tastiness and booty. I'm also planning to do a special livestream event when I break 100 followers, which I'm guessing is going to be taking place next weekend. I'll be playing through the post-game Costlemark Tower so you can all enjoy watching me fail horribly while I try to answer chat questions at the same time. It's gonna be fun! Haha.

The next evening saw them returning to the Vector Lounge. It had been a day full of more political discourse, and Noctis was now convinced that Niflheim could no longer be trusted to maintain the peace they had so carefully secured over the last twenty years. As Emperor Iedolas had said in a peculiar tone of voice, “It would be a shame if any negotiations fell through between our countries. Lucis lacks the technological power of Niflheim, does it not?” Ignis had even expressed doubts over their own security while they stayed in the country. Gladio reassured them that he and the Crownsguard would be doing their duty to protect the prince and entourage, but to stay alert at all times regardless. After all this, Noctis felt like he needed the soothing voice of that singer more than anything else. As much as he desired to learn about the man, he hadn't dared mention him to Ardyn, in case the Chancellor had his own plans in motion, but Noctis was yearning to know the blonde's name and hear him speak face to face. Ardyn made no mention of him or their excursion until they were ready to leave for the lounge that night.

“You seem in higher spirits this evening, Your Highness. Perhaps looking forward to seeing our singer friend?”

“I'm just interested in getting some time to relax,” Noctis replied coolly. He wasn't keen on Ardyn, of all people, knowing how much he anticipated this evening. He got the feeling Ardyn knew anyway.

“Of course. It was wrong of me to presume.” He didn't sound the least bit apologetic.

Once again, they set off to the lounge, and once again Ardyn was greeted personally by a waitress who guided them to the VIP booth at the foot of the stage. Vector Lounge looked much the same as the night before, filled with booze, cigar smoke, and dancers. More than a few of the patrons eyeballed them as they passed, and Noctis got the feeling that they knew exactly who he was and why he was here. He wondered if he should be worried about rumors spreading after all, and knew his father would not approve of his presence in such an establishment. But when he thought about seeing that man again, Noctis decided he didn't really care what his father or anyone else would say. The band played their jazz in the corner of the stage, and the lone microphone stood unlit in the center, though it was pushed to the back of the stage. Seeing it set Noctis' heart to beating fast. Soon _he_ would be standing there, and Noctis would get to hear the saccharine melody that poured from the singer's lips. They all enjoyed a round of the house special, courtesy once again of Ardyn. Noctis barely tasted the drink in his preoccupation with the future.

As they sipped, Noctis carefully avoiding any conversational pitfalls (“Yes, Niflheim's Magitek is quite impressive.” “No, there's no need to order a dancer.”), a man sidled up to their booth, all smiles. He was portly and dressed in a suit, gloved hands clasped together. He addressed them in a too-friendly tone, “Why, Chancellor, what an honor it is to have you here with your esteemed guests! I heard you attended the show last night as well. What a pity I wasn't here to welcome you. I take it you found the performance captivating?”

“Enough to make a return trip, it would seem.” Ardyn spoke in a much less friendly tone than the rotund man who Noctis assumed was the proprietor of Vector Lounge. In fact, it sounded like Ardyn had little patience for this man at all. While there had been times when Noctis was unsure if Ardyn was mocking him, it was clear that he felt nothing but derision for this man before them. Noctis wondered if the Chancellor felt this way toward anyone in a station lower than his. It only served to increase his dislike of the man.

“Ah, yes, yes, that would be the case.” The stout man was still forcing his smile, doing his best to appease them. “We have something special lined up for tonight. Heard you were returning, and we wanted to really pull out the stops.”

Ardyn ticked up an eyebrow at his words, and Noctis thought he looked particularly irritated for a moment. But he said smoothly in his dramatic tone, “I'm sure it will be a night to remember.”

The man seemed to know when he was being dismissed, and he gave them all a short bow while wringing his hands like a nervous tic. He glanced anxiously at Noctis as he did so, looking unsure if he should address the prince directly. He gave up, bowed again, and scrambled off. Noctis felt hesitant to say anything after that exchange, but he was spared the need to when the band finished playing their current song and the stage lights popped on. A silence yet again settled over the crowd as they all turned their attention away from whatever debauchery they had been savoring to focus on the upcoming act. Noctis got the feeling that this singer was the lounge's true headliner and the reason so many of these politicians left the comforts of the keep to venture into the city.

As the band began to play – the tune different from all the earlier jazz – Noctis could feel his heart racing. It was moody and slow, but instead of guitar taking control of the music like last night, piano was the center of the arrangement. Noctis glued his eyes to the stage, waiting to see the singer walk out, but to his surprise a shape descended from above instead.

There he was, sitting on a swing suspended from the rafters. It traveled smoothly as the piano played the opening riff, and Noctis felt the breath leave him. The blonde was dressed differently, no deep reds, but rather white and gold. He wore a gauzy fabric that the stage lights pierced through, and Noctis could see the outline of his chest and abdominal muscles. The translucent top was long-sleeved with cut outs at the shoulders and sides, and the fabric draped in lengths off his lower arms as he held the wire that supported his seat. He had one leg crossed over the other and would have looked casual if he weren't in such a theatrical setting. There was a portable microphone clipped to one ear that Noctis probably wouldn't have even noticed if he hadn't been so laser-focused on taking in every detail of the singer's appearance. Their eyes met almost immediately, as though the man had been anticipating Noctis just as much as Noctis had anticipated the man. Needing something to quench the dryness in his mouth, Noctis shot back the remaining absinthe in his cup and barely noticed the burn as the liquid flowed down his throat. The singer parted his lips, and a stream of honeyed sounds cascaded from him.

_“I hear you buzzing, a fly on the wall,_   
_in through the window and out through the hall.”_

Then he raised his grip on the wire and pulled himself up to stand on the swing as it continued its steady descent to the stage. Noctis was nothing short of entranced; the flowing fabric of the blonde's shirt allowed him to see those muscles working as he moved, and the prince momentarily flashed back to the previous night alone in his quarters.

_“Flying in circles, just trying to land._   
_I see you hurting, I do what I can.”_

The swing completed its trip, and the singer stepped down onto the stage as he hit the refrain. He clasped his arms to his chest and then reached them out to the side in time to the drawn-out lyrics. As he held those notes, Noctis felt a heat unrelated to the liquor pool in his stomach.

_“But I_   
_won't_   
_save you._   
_I_   
_won't_   
_save you.”_

He was reaching out to them – to Noctis – as he finished the lines. A music break started, the moody tune carrying the singer forward as the man stepped down from the stage and approached their booth once more. He ran one slender hand over the tabletop as he walked past, stopping beside Ardyn, but turning away from them to focus on the rest of the house. However, the hand lingered on their table, as though he wanted them to know just who this performance was really about.

_“Maybe you're looking for someone to blame._   
_Fighting for air while you circle the drain.”_

He turned back to them then and pulled his hand from the table to tip Ardyn's fedora up with a single thin finger. The Chancellor looked pleased with the interaction and reached out to capture the singer's wrist and tug him a little closer. The man followed along, pressing his free hand to Ardyn's chest, but only humored him for a short time before he pulled away.

_“Never be sorry for your little time._   
_It's not when you get there, it's always the climb.”_

The music swelled back into the refrain, and the blonde turned his focused to Noctis. The man reached out and actually touched the prince's cheek as he sang out the notes. Distantly, Noctis was aware of how his retainers tensed and thought Gladio might intervene, but no one made a move as the singer caressed Noctis, eyes only for him in that moment. Noctis also felt something turn in his stomach at the lyrics, like an alarm bell, but nothing else seemed so important in this time as that touch and those shining eyes. Noctis couldn't remember anyone ever touching him like this or giving him such undivided attention, and he thought to himself that whatever future there might be between Niflheim and Lucis, this lustrous creature was at least the one great thing to come out of the gray country.

_“But I_   
_won't_   
_save you._   
_I_   
_won't_   
_save you.”_

The music turned darker then, guitar bursting forth to overcome the piano, and the drum beat picked up from its earlier softness. The singer turned away, warmth of his hand lingering on Noctis' cheek, and returned to the stage. He sat back on the swing, and it began ascending in pace with the music. He took a deep breath and sang the climax of the song in a series of rising notes that sent a shiver through Noctis.

_“I_   
_I_   
_I_   
_I_   
_won't_   
_save you._   
_I_   
_won't_   
_save you.”_

The music slowed and faded as the swing pulled the singer up and out of sight, and the band cut off just as the man disappeared entirely. Lights out. Applause struck up, along with whistles and hoots, like the night before, and this time Noctis was able to join in the clapping, though every motion felt foreign to him, as though he was existing outside of his own body. His mind still grasped that heat on his cheek and the proximity of the gaze, and he must have had a stunned look on his face, because Ardyn commented, “You've got quite the rapport with our little entertainer.”

Through the dryness in his mouth Noctis managed to say, “He probably knows who I am. Any performer would cater to royalty.”

“Indeed. If that is how you feel, then I will prepare another form of amusement for us tomorrow evening. You are scheduled to remain in Gralea for a week, are you not?”

The words rang in Noctis' ears. Ardyn had him now. If he insisted on returning to the lounge, then the man would know the truth of his feelings for the singer. Noctis glanced at his adviser, and saw the confirmation written on Ignis' face. It was best to let this one go. “Yes, we intend to return to Insomnia at the end of the month. Whatever entertainment you deem suitable will be enough.”

They shared another round of drinks at Ardyn's insistence, and as they sipped the Chancellor complimented the singer's performance once again. Noctis' head swam by the end of the second drink, but he kept his breathing steady and gave Ardyn no ammunition with his words. It seemed his naturally taciturn personality came in handy at times like these, and Noctis couldn't help but wonder if he imagined the disappointed look that flashed in Ardyn's eyes as they stood up to leave. Noctis wouldn't be returning, but he had at least kept the Chancellor from getting what he wanted as well. With a final look at the lone microphone, Noctis turned his back to the stage and exited the lounge. He could still feel that phantom warmth brushing his cheek.

They went their separate ways once in the keep, Ardyn wishing the prince a restful evening. Like everything the flamboyant man said, the words sounded teasing, as though he knew something Noctis didn't. The prince returned his well-wishes, ignoring the nagging sensation in his head that Ardyn was aware of exactly what he had been up to the previous night. He left his retainers as well, not desiring a long talk in the halls. His head was heavy from the liquor, and all he wanted was to lay down and close his eyes so he could replay the singer's show in his mind. He rounded the corner of the hall leading to his quarters; appropriately for his position, he was sleeping in an extravagant private suite that took up a wing in the keep. He planned to soak in the bath as he dreamed of the blonde being there with him, letting him drink in his sweet voice. 

He unlocked the room and entered, and an alarm rang in his head as he realized the lights were not on as he had left them, but rather set to a dim glow. It could be only a maid's carelessness, but Ignis' concerned words about their security replayed in his mind, and Noctis summoned a weapon in his hand to be safe. He stood still, the liquor suddenly clear from his mind as adrenaline pumped through his body, and let his vision adjust to the low light. No one had attacked him yet, but his every nerve was on fire as he took a step forward, eyes tearing the room apart for anything unusual. They landed on a shadow sitting on his bed. It was a four poster bigger even than his king size at the Citadel, and the curtains were drawn, but they were gossamer drapes designed for aesthetic pleasure rather than to block out light. Whoever was sitting there made no move to hide or run even though they must have heard Noctis enter.

“I see you there,” Noctis declared in an authoritative voice he had learned from his father, “Don't move. I'm turning on the lights.” He swept the room with his eyes once more to be sure there wasn't a second shadow waiting for him to be distracted, but saw nothing else.

As he lifted his free hand to the light switch, a soft voice called out from the bed, “You wouldn't like to keep them low? I thought everyone preferred them low.” That stilled his movement as his heart leaped into his throat and began to throb. 

“You-” was all he succeeded in saying before his own voice cut out. The only thing he could manage was to flick the lights on all the way and see if his thoughts were true. He had to blink twice to adjust to the new radiance and then a third time to know that what he saw was real.

The singer sat on Noctis' bed, legs tucked beneath his lithe body, back tilted toward the door. He wore the same outfit from his earlier show, and Noctis could see smooth skin peeking out at his shoulders and sides. The man turned his head to look over his shoulder at Noctis, and the prince felt his mind spiral as their eyes met.

“You – What – You're here...” 'Very eloquent,' Noctis chided himself.

The blonde cocked his head to one side with a look of confusion. “You didn't know? I thought... Didn't you ask for me?”

“No!” Noctis exclaimed and then realized he may have hurt the man's feelings, “No, I mean, um. No...” He couldn't seem to get any other word out. What the hell was wrong with him?

The singer furrowed his brow and said, “But Chancellor Izunia told me you had requested me personally.”

Ardyn. Of course the Chancellor was behind this. Just another part of his game, and Noctis was not about to play. For all he knew, the man had bugged his room. Frustrated, Noctis banished the sword from his grasp and started looking around the suite for any wires or cameras. The singer jumped at this and turned to fully look at Noctis with huge eyes, “How did you do that?”

“It's, um, it's magic.” Noctis was a little preoccupied overturning a vase and staring at its bottom. 

“And what are you doing right now?” The blonde looked nervous as he watched Noctis stomp about from spot to spot and pull the room apart.

Noctis stopped what he was doing and looked at the singer. What _was_ he doing? Here he was, finally face to face with the man who had haunted his thoughts since yesterday, and instead of talking like he had fantasized, he was acting like a lunatic. He dropped the picture frame he was holding back down onto the mantel and made to approach the singer.

The blonde tensed as Noctis got closer, but saw the dumbfounded look on the prince's face and failed to stifle a small laugh. Noctis stopped moving and tried to imprint the sound of the giggle on his mind. It was musical, just like he had imagined. The singer cleared his throat and straightened up, trying to cover his impropriety. 

“So, ah, what were you doing?” The blonde twisted his hands in his lap like an old habit.

“Looking. For microphones or cameras or something.” Noctis reached out and swept open the canopy of the bed. He glanced up in case something might be hiding in the bed posts, but felt warmth touch him gently on the hand. The singer had sat up and reached out to him. Noctis' heart began to pound once more.

“You think I'm a spy?” The singer asked in a soft voice, almost looking hurt.

“I think Ardyn sent you here for a reason.” Noctis replied, throat tight.

“So you really didn't ask for me.” Now Noctis was sure the blonde looked disappointed.

“I...” Noctis really wasn't sure what to say. He settled on finally asking the question that burned in his mind, “What's your name?”

“My name?” the blonde replied as though he were confused, “You actually want to know that?”

Now Noctis was confused, “Why wouldn't I?”

The blonde tightened his free hand as it rested against one leg and looked down. “No one ever... I mean, my name isn't important.” He shook his head as if to clear it and looked back to Noctis. His tone was different as he moved the hand touching Noctis up to the prince's face and said, “Why don't you make yourself comfortable?”

The change in tone surprised Noctis, who could only say, “Why won't you tell me?”

The singer pulled back, shock cutting through the sensual facade he had put on. “I just...” He twisted those slender hands together in his lap, and then in a soft whisper he revealed to Noctis the long-sought information. “Prompto. My name is Prompto.”

_Prompto._ The name spun in Noctis' mind, and he whispered it back to the man. “Prompto.” Their eyes were locked together with an intensity Noctis had never felt before. He wanted this man, wanted him in so many ways. No one had ever been this captivating. How could this ray of sunshine exist inside such a gray country? He had to know. “I'm... glad to finally meet you. My name is Noctis.”

Prompto was blushing now, and he turned to look away, “Noctis Lucis Caelum.” His voice was tight, as if he were holding back his emotions, “You're the Prince of Lucis.”

“Does that make you nervous?” Noctis wanted so badly to touch Prompto, to reach out and take hold of his chin and turn his face so their eyes could meet again. He didn't move.

“I shouldn't be, should I?” Prompto wrapped his slim arms around himself as he spoke. Noctis watched the fluid movement of lithe muscle through the translucent clothing. “I'm sorry. I hope I haven't ruined this for you. I... I swear I'm normally better at this!” He looked up to Noctis with a sort of desperation gleaming in his blue eyes, “I'll do whatever you want.”

The implication hung heavy in the air between them. Noctis felt blood rush south at the thought of what it could mean, but was more concerned for why Prompto looked so panicked. What kind of life did this man lead? “Whatever I want...” he echoed, and Prompto nodded. The blonde reached out and took Noctis' hand in both of his, bringing it to touch his cheek. Astrals, his skin was soft. Noctis brushed the pad of his thumb over the singer's cheekbone. “I want to know more about you. Can we just... talk?”

Surprise, again, shone on Prompto's face. “You... want to talk to me?”

“I want to know you. Who are you? How did you end up here? What's your life like?” The questions he had kept inside since first seeing the singer were all flowing out of him, “Do you write your own songs? Are you... really Magitek?” Noctis could have kicked himself for asking that last one.

Prompto was shocked at the deluge of questioning that poured from the prince's mouth. He had no idea what to say. Finally, he stammered out, “I'm-I'm kind of like Magitek, yeah. Not like the soldiers, but I think the idea is the same. I had to go through programming – training – when I was a kid, and they did a bunch of stuff to me, and now I'm... whatever I am.”

Noctis was taken aback by Prompto's response. That wasn't at all what he had been expecting. “So... you're not a robot?” He sat next to Prompto on the bed, anxious to learn more.

“'Robot'?” Prompto looked thunderstruck, “Is that what you think Magitek is? No, I... I'm... I used to be human. I don't know what I am now.” He had wrapped his arms back around himself. This line of conversation had clearly shaken him.

Noctis felt guilty for upsetting the man, but the need to press on consumed him. If the Magitek troops weren't robots, then what the hell were they? What was Prompto, for that matter? Were they all some kind of sick human experiment that Niflheim secretly conducted? Noctis took a deep breath to clear his head and tried to comfort the blonde instead, “I know that you're beautiful.” He immediately regretted the words, mentally smacking himself for being so corny. How the hell did people talk to each other and make it look so easy?

But Prompto seemed swept away by his words anyway, and he looked up at Noctis with a huge blush spreading across his cheeks. The smattering of freckles on his skin stood out even more as he flushed red. “I-I don't... Why are you being so nice to me?” The words fell from his mouth in a frenzy. It seemed neither of them were saying what they intended to say.

Noctis did his best to answer. “Because... it's true? Because you deserve it?” He hated that the words came out sounding more like questions than statements. Prompto had genuinely perplexed him, and Noctis just wasn't equipped to deal with the feelings flowing through him.

Prompto took a deep breath through his nose, held it, then let it out through his mouth. A singer's breathing exercise, Noctis told himself. He was entranced. Prompto settled him with an intense look after a few breaths a said, “This is your first time in Niflheim. You don't understand it here. You're from the country; you don't know what it's like-”

“'The country'? What are you talking about?”

“You know. Lucis. Insomnia. The country. That's what we call it, anyway. It's not like Niflheim. You have flowers and trees and sunshine all the time! And-and beautiful things like gardens and ponds and chocobos!” Prompto gesticulated as he listed off the things, getting particularly worked up as he mentioned the giant birds.

Noctis gaped at him, but only managed to say, “You like chocobos?”

The blonde was quieter now as he responded, “I saw a picture of one once. It was a baby. I never felt so happy. I thought maybe I could take pictures, too. Just like that one. And I could make other people happy. But it got – someone ripped up the picture, so I don't have it anymore.”

Noctis felt his heart constrict at the story. What kind of a place was Niflheim? Who were the people in charge, really? He thought of Ardyn, then, and how the man had introduced himself as the newly appointed Chancellor. He wondered how much truth he'd been given since arriving and how much of it was lies. He wondered what sort of life a person like Prompto had lead to make him excited at the idea of seeing a garden. 'The country'? Insomnia was a huge city, filled with skyscrapers and metal, and yet to these people, Lucians lived in a paradise of flowers and light.

“I just want to see what it's like,” Prompto continued, “the rest of the world. It's all the same in Niflheim, everything is just -” his voice caught, but Noctis finished for him.

“Gray.”

Prompto looked up again into Noctis' eyes and nodded silently. Noctis very much wanted to kiss him right then, to tell him it would be ok, he would take the blonde away from here, back to Lucis, back to 'the country'. He would be able to see everything he wanted, and they would be together. But no words came to him, and he felt too awkward to seize the singer and press their lips together like he'd seen in a hundred movies. So they sat, unmoving, on Noctis' bed until Prompto finally spoke again.

“I do. Um. Write my own songs. They tell me what to sing, but I write songs anyway. I'd like to sing those songs, but I sing what they tell me to sing. I go where they tell me to go. And...” his voice trailed off, until, “I do whatever they tell me to do.”

Noctis looked at him and said very slowly, “You mean 'whoever'. You do whoever they tell you to do. That's why you're here tonight, in my room. Ardyn told you to come here and be with me... What else did he tell you to do?” Noctis hadn't meant for that to sound accusatory, but it came out that way anyway.

Prompto pulled back from him, looking scared and a little panicked. “I really shouldn't talk about Chancellor Izunia. I'll-I'll get in trouble.”

“What do you know? What does he have planned?” Noctis was pressing now.

Prompto's eyes were so wide they looked like they took up his whole face. He shook his head vehemently and said, “Please don't. I'll be punished. They'll-they'll decommission me. I don't. Please. I don't want to die!” Noctis reached out to try and calm the singer, but he flinched away and stood up, all but fleeing from the bed. His feet tangled under him, and he fell to the floor in his panic.

Noctis was astonished at the outburst. This man, this beautiful person, lived in fear for his life, and now he was on the ground close to tears at the mere idea of betraying Ardyn. Prompto was breathing heavily, but after a few of those deep, held breaths, he calmed himself and stilled. 

“I'm sorry,” his voice was flat and practiced, “You never should have seen me like that. I'll make it up to you.” He reached behind him and undid the ties on his shirt. The cloth slipped down and fully revealed the pale, smooth skin underneath. He stood, suddenly all grace, and Noctis felt like they were back in the lounge, and Prompto was back on the stage. The singer was hiding, Noctis thought, using this aloof persona to power through whatever hurt or fear he felt. Watching him flip from one attitude to the other so quickly was a little off-putting, and Noctis decided he wanted to see the sincerity back in Prompto's face. Then he heard the humming.

Prompto was vocalizing softly through his lips, not forming the words, but letting the melody carry them both away. Noctis recognized the tune as the one he'd sung earlier that night. It was the first verse of the song, and the prince closed his eyes to replay the image of the singer descending from the rafters. Prompto's humming was rich and sonorous, and Noctis opened his eyes back up to see the man swaying softly to it, losing himself in it. Noctis was losing himself as well, as he watched the blonde run deft fingers up his bare skin, touching himself ever so lightly to the music. He turned to look at Noctis as the verse ended, and those full lips opened, and the prince heard that ethereal voice for the first time with no microphone between them. He was swept away in it.

_“But I_   
_won't_   
_save you._   
_I_   
_won't_   
_save you.”_

The man approached the bed as he sang, hips rocking. He reached out to Noctis, but did more than touch his cheek this time. His fingers closed around the buttons on Noctis' shirt and undid them, one by one. Noctis wasn't sure if he was even breathing anymore, all he could feel were those fingers, all he could hear was that voice, and all he could see were those shining blue eyes, so close to his own. The singer completed the refrain and leaned in, brushing lips against Noctis'. It was a light touch, one meant to invite the prince to take more, to grab the man and do what he wanted. But Noctis didn't move. The blonde stilled as well, looking at Noctis expectantly, but now unsure.

After a moment of looking at each other, Noctis swallowed thickly and rasped out, “That's a good trick. I bet it works on everyone they force you to sleep with.”

Prompto recoiled as if he'd been slapped. He stared at Noctis disbelievingly. Clearly, this had worked on everyone (how many had there been? Noctis tried not to think about it) and now Prompto was lost for what to do next. Noctis reached out with both hands and ran them down the blonde's sides.

“I think it worked on me, too,” he breathed, “but not if you only want it because you're ordered to. I'm not interested in that.” He rested his hands on Prompto's hips and rubbed the exposed skin with his thumbs, “I don't care about what they want you to do. What is it you want?”

Prompto's mouth worked, but no words came out. His throat clenched, and he brought his hands up to cover his lips as he whispered through his fingers, “I want to leave Niflheim. I want to go to the country. I want to see the sun shine.”

Noctis gave a tug to Prompto's hips, and the blonde sat down on his lap. Now they were eye to eye. Prompto kept his mouth covered, as if he had spoken the most scandalous words of his life. Maybe he had. Noctis noticed for the first time a barcode tattooed clearly into the skin of his right wrist. It had always been covered by jewelry or cloth before, but now was open to the air and to Noctis' eyes. The prince touched it, lightly ran his fingers over what should have never been there, felt the tiny raised surfaces of lines and numbers and wondered how old Prompto had been when the Nifs did this to him. He grasped the wrist and pulled it away from Prompto's mouth, bringing it to his own. He placed a kiss on the tattoo and murmured a promise into the skin.

“I'll get you out of here.”


	3. Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto hatch a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, you guys, for all your kudos and kind words! I'm genuinely surprised and pleased that this fic is getting as much love as it is. I thought of it as a weird little thing that I wrote while breaking from "Instincts", but I'm super happy people are enjoying it! ^.^ Thanks!!
> 
> The song for this chapter is ["Signals"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WROI5WYBU_A). It's a slower tune, less complex than the others, but still good.
> 
> Let's be Tumblr buddies! You can find me [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/), talking about FFXV goodness. I'll be livestreaming post-game Costlemark Tower soon to celebrate breaking 100 followers, and the links and announcements for that will be on my Tumblr page, if you're interested. ^.^

Noctis would never forget that first night with Prompto. They sat on the bed and talked as time slipped by unnoticed. Prompto begged Noctis for tales of the outside world, especially what he thought of as 'the country'. Noctis described Insomnia to him, detailing the Citadel's gardens as Prompto listened with wide eyes. The prince lovingly recounted his time fishing in the lake, and at some point Prompto laid down his head in Noctis' lap while he listened and let the other man run fingers through his blond hair. Noctis never spoke this much to anyone, had never even felt this comfortable talking to another person. Prompto was all rapt attention, hanging on to every word the prince spoke. The blonde told him a little about life in Niflheim, mostly the lounge, but was coy about many details. At one point, Noctis tried to glean more information about the properties of Magitek, but Prompto fell completely silent and wouldn't go on until the prince changed the subject.

Their first real kiss happened when Prompto sat up and looked Noctis square in the eye to ask bluntly, “Do you want to kiss me?” Noctis was surprised by the abruptness of the question, but licked his lips and nodded wordlessly. Prompto leaned over, putting hands on either side of Noctis, and tilted his head in invitation. Noctis held his breath and closed the gap between them. The first brush of their lips was tentative, gentle, but Prompto responded to him with a desire that took Noctis by surprise. The blonde leaned into the kiss and chanced to put his arms around Noctis' neck. Noctis grabbed Prompto's waist and held the man against his body. They opened their mouths to explore each other, and Noctis distantly heard a moan that he realized had come from him. Their chests were still bare, and when Noctis felt that smooth skin rub against his own, he lost all forms of thought as the blood in his mind rushed south.

Prompto shifted and in a fluid motion straddled the prince. Noctis felt a twinge of embarrassment; he was sure the blonde could feel his arousal, but Prompto didn't seem to mind and actually rocked his hips gently against Noctis'. The kiss ended when Noctis pulled back and said, “You don't have to do this.”

Prompto seemed unsure of what to say, but finally settled on, “You're the first one who's ever said that to me.”

“You're not an object, Prompto, you're a person. You shouldn't be forced to do something like this.”

Prompto looked like he wanted to cry at those words, and he embraced Noctis tightly, burying his face against the prince's neck. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Noctis rubbed gentle circles over Prompto's back and said the only truth he could, “Because you deserve it.” 

They laid down in bed beside each other after that, turned on their sides to look into the others' eyes. Prompto reached out with one hand and threaded their fingers together. They talked a while longer in that position, Noctis admitting at one point that he had fantasized about meeting the blonde, and Prompto, with a light blush to his cheeks, admitted the same.

“You were just so mysterious,” Prompto murmured to him, “You could have anything in the world, but you looked like you've never had what you wanted.” He touched Noctis' cheek at that, “Is it lonely, being a prince?”

The words cut through Noctis, and he had to look away for a moment. Prompto started to say something, to apologize maybe, but Noctis interjected, “No, it's fine. I'll talk about it.” He looked back to Prompto, “I don't talk to people much, really. Maybe it shows. It's hard to trust anyone when you're royalty. Everybody's got some motive to get something from you. Even with you, a part of me is saying to stop, to not let you in, you could be the enemy. But... I don't want to believe that, Prompto.” He ran fingers through that soft, blond hair and pulled the singer close for a quick kiss, “I think you're what I've been looking for.” He admitted, throat tight.

“Noctis...” There was so much emotion in Prompto's voice and eyes that Noctis thought they would both start crying right then, but suddenly a loud buzz went off from beside the bed.

Prompto jumped and swore, the first filthy words Noctis had heard from that beautiful voice. The contrast of the two was actually endearing. Noctis decided he'd like to hear more of that common language from the singer's lips. Prompto rolled over and reached for the bedside drawer. He pulled out a phone, and an alarm went through Noctis' mind. Had he been recording their conversation? Would this be sent to Ardyn or used as blackmail? Noctis grabbed Prompto's wrist and turned it so he could see the phone. The buzzing was an alarm set for four in the morning. Had they really been up talking for so long? As far as Noctis could see, there was no indication of a recording happening, though, and he released Prompto's wrist. He realized then that the singer had frozen and was looking at Noctis with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” Noctis muttered, suddenly feeling guilty, “Gut reaction. Paranoia is kinda trained into you when you're royalty and all that.”

“I-it's ok. It's just that I'm late. I shouldn't have stayed so long, but... I got caught up, you know?”

“Yeah.” And then, “Late for what?”

Prompto shifted uncomfortably, “I'm not really allowed in the keep, except by the Chancellor's orders. I have to leave or I'll get in trouble.”

“Will I see you again?”

Prompto looked at him with shining eyes, “I don't know. I hope so. I... don't want to leave. I like you a lot, Noctis. More than I've ever liked anyone.” Then, quieter, “I don't know if I'll ever see the country, but if I could go with you, I would. This life in Niflheim... it isn't what I want. I want... to be able to choose my future. Do you know what I mean?”

“Yes,” Noctis breathed. He did know. He knew very much what Prompto meant. If he had the choice to be free of his royal blood, then he would take it. For a moment, he imagined them together, choosing their futures as they wished, not looking back. It was a sweet dream. He gathered Prompto up in his arms and kissed him again. Then Prompto was gone, grabbing his shirt from the floor, and leaving only his citrus scent and the ghost of his body heat to keep Noctis company.

~

They did see each other again. The next night, Ardyn excused himself early from dinner, stating that he had other business to attend to. “I hope you can forgive me for reneging on my pledge to show you more of the Gralean sights. Do take this opportunity to rest up, will you? I'm sure this trip must be quite wearisome.” He didn't wink, but Noctis could hear it in his voice. The prince had said nothing of Prompto's visit the previous night, but wondered if the exhaustion from being up until the early hours of the morning had shown on his face. Ignis had certainly noticed, though other than a raised eyebrow and a single concerned question over his well-being, he had the tact not to dig any further. Noctis was grateful he'd get the chance to rest for a while. He saw little purpose in going out unless it involved visiting that lounge again, and he knew he couldn't be caught there. So after dinner and some casual conversation were finished, he returned to his suite alone.

Opening the door, he knew he had a visitor once again. The lights were on this time, but there was heat and steam in the room, and he heard the sound of running water. He scanned the room in caution before stepping in, daring to let himself hope. No threats that he could see, and a quick browse yielded no cameras or recorders either. So he approached the door to the bathroom. 

It was cracked open, steam wafting out and heating the main room. He knew on the other side was a set of steps leading to a large circular tub in the center, along with a shower at the back wall and a separate room for a toilet and sink. The sound of running water ceased, and now Noctis could hear humming. It came from a voice burned into his heart, and Noctis flung the door open to see what his ears already told him was there. First, he was hit with a wall of steam, but through it he saw a shadow climbing into the tub at the center. The humming ceased when he entered, but a voice took its place.

“Hey there.”

The steam cleared enough so Noctis could see him. Prompto sat submerged in the hot water, resting his arms and head on the tiled edge of the tub and looking directly at Noctis with an affectionate smile. The prince's throat caught, but he grinned widely and walked over to the man.

“Hey, yourself,” he finally managed to get out. It felt as though Noctis had always known he would see Prompto again. Still, he was elated, and he sat down on the top of the tub steps beside the blonde. Prompto reached out and took his hand.

“Join me?”

Noctis looked at him hard for a moment, could see pale skin just beneath the surface of the shimmering water, and felt the slightest bit of trepidation. He stood up and began to strip anyway, remembering his fantasy from the other night and holding onto it. Prompto watched him without a word, just the ghost of a smile on his face and in his eyes. Noctis settled down into the tub beside Prompto, who curled up against him and rested his head in the crook of Noctis' neck. The water was hot, but feeling the press of the singer's body to his was what really overheated Noctis. He copied Prompto's breathing exercise for a few breaths, and it calmed his nerves.

“You're not at the lounge,” Noctis eventually said, making it more of a question than a statement.

“Chancellor Izunia said to come here again,” Prompto explained.

Noctis wondered what the hell the Chancellor's game was, but instead commented, “There's going to be some disappointed patrons tonight.”

“Hm. I don't think he cares.”

“The owner might,” Noctis thought of the portly man who smiled too hard and spoke too much.

“The Chancellor _is_ the owner,” Prompto replied, as though it were the commonest of knowledge. That took Noctis by surprise. He looked down at Prompto, who looked back up at him, eyes wide. “You didn't know?” Noctis shook his head. “I figured... Shit. Please don't tell him I told you that. You probably aren't supposed to know. I'll-I'll get in trouble if I say too much.”

Noctis sighed and pulled away from the singer a little bit, “All these secrets. How am I supposed to trust you when you keep saying you can't tell me things?”

Prompto wrung his hands together nervously and said, “If anyone finds out...”

“No one will.”

Prompto looked at Noctis and said, “You want to trust me?” Noctis nodded. “I want to trust you, too. I'll-I'll tell you some things. Because I'm choosing to trust you.” Tears welled up in his eyes as he said, “Please let this be real. I want to believe in you, Noctis. When you said you'd take me away from here... I want that to be true.”

Noctis grabbed Prompto by both arms and said emphatically, “I'll make it happen. I just need to know this isn't a trick. I want to believe in you, too, Prompto.”

Prompto took a deep breath and nodded. He started by saying, “Magitek aren't just advanced robots. They're – we're – people, or were, in the beginning. Niflheim has this program in place right now that conscripts the first born child of every family to make into infantry or pleasure units. I honestly don't know exactly how it all works, but the infantry is never the same again. It's like... they lose their humanity completely. That's probably why you thought they were robots. I don't think the laboratories want anyone to know what Magitek actually is. Everything is kept very hush-hush. I only know what I know because I went through it.”

Noctis was shocked, “People actually let their kids get taken away?”

“There's not really anything anyone can do about it. There was a regular military draft originally, back when the war was still happening, but after the Chancellor was appointed, things started changing. They implemented the first born policy a couple years later.”

“How long has Ardyn been the Chancellor here?”

“Over ten years now, I think. They kept pretending that it was somebody else, but I remember him from when I was a kid...” Prompto became distant at those words, lost in some far-off memory. He shivered and looked back to Noctis, “Don't trust him. He wants power. I-I can't prove it, but I think he wants to overthrow the Empire.”

“What, exactly, is your deal with him? He owns that lounge, and you sing for him? You do his dirty work? What is it?”

Prompto blushed a little and glanced away, “It's kind of complicated...”

Noctis raised an eyebrow, “Should I be jealous?”

Prompto looked back at him shyly and said, “I guess that depends on how you feel about me.”

Noctis wasn't sure what to say. How did he feel about Prompto? Exhilarated, lustful, affectionate, curious – all of that could describe it, but what did that mean? The man was mercurial, at best, and Noctis had never met anyone like him before. So he settled on saying, “I want to know you, Prompto,” he wrapped arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him close, sloshing the water in the tub slightly, “Right now I feel... so many things. I can't figure it all out. But you telling me the truth helps. So what is going on between you and Ardyn?”

Prompto returned the embrace and pressed a smooth cheek to Noctis' chest, listening to his heartbeat. He inhaled, held it, and let it back out again. Then he said, “I was made for him. As a kind of gift. I guess you could say he owns me. I think that's how he sees it, anyway. He tells me what to do, where to go, and when to come to him. We... sleep together, when he wants it. And he has me entertain other politicians when it suits him.”

“Like now. He sent you to me twice, for what reason? What did he tell you to do?”

No response at first, but Prompto's body tensed. “You're going to hate me,” he whispered in a thick voice.

“Let me be the judge of that.”

“He... wants me to learn about you. To tell him your secrets. He wants to know how Lucis is weak, where and when to strike. I told you, he wants power. I think he plans to overthrow the Emperor and wage war on Lucis again.”

Noctis was stricken, but not entirely surprised, “What have you told him?”

“Nothing!” Prompto pushed up from his chest and looked at Noctis with a desperation that told the truth, “Honest! I said you wouldn't talk about that stuff. I said I couldn't even get you in bed. That's why he sent me back. I've... I've never failed to get what he wants out of people. Most politicians, they'll talk about anything right away. They want to impress me, you know? He thinks you just need a little more coaxing, but I don't want to do it. I... I really like you, Noctis.”

“And how do you feel about Ardyn? You said you were made for him, right? So you gotta feel something.”

Prompto's face turned dark. The light that shone from him became muted as he said in a low tone, “I hate him. He's not a good person. He treats me... he treats me like an animal sometimes.” Prompto wrapped his arms around himself, “It hurts, usually, when I'm with him. He doesn't care about me. I think I'm just a machine to him. Totally expendable.”

Noctis reached out to him and caressed his cheek. Prompto leaned into the soft touch. “You're more than that, Prompto. You're a person, and you deserve to live a free life.”

There was fear in Prompto's eyes when he replied, “How can you be sure? I don't even know what I am. What if I'm no different from the infantry units? What if they make me tell them things about you? What if-” His voice choked off, tears blocking any more words.

Noctis pulled Prompto to his chest and ran wet fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. Prompto took a few deep breaths, holding them for a beat before letting them back out again, and his tears stilled. “Look, Prompto,” Noctis said, “I trust you. I'm _choosing_ to trust you. I think you're more than some Magitek unit. Tell me what it'll take to get you out of here. To get you away from Ardyn.”

Prompto thought about it, then said glumly, “The Chancellor won't give me up if he knows you want me. He's that kind of guy.”

“What, then? Just run away?”

“...No. They'll see that as stealing property from the Empire. It could lead to war. You'd have to...” he thought for a second, “You'd have to go over his head. Get the Emperor to give me to you. Maybe as a goodwill present.”

“You're not property.” Noctis said through grit teeth, disliking how this whole thing sounded.

“That's not how Niflheim sees it. This isn't the country, Noct. Not everyone lives a free and happy life.”

Noctis blew out a sigh and said, “Ok. I think I know what we can do. I'll set the groundwork tomorrow with Aldercapt. See if I can't get you into the keep to perform for us. If you can, try to compile whatever information you've got on Ardyn. Anything that shows his intentions to the Empire. The more concrete evidence you've got, the better. We're gonna beat this bastard at his own game.”

Prompto looked up at Noctis with wide eyes, fear evident in them, “If we fail, he could turn this into a cause for war.”

“From the looks of things, war isn't far off anyway. There's no other reason for Niflheim to be creating so many infantry units. Maybe if we get rid of Ardyn, the whole thing falls apart.”

“I hope so...”

Noctis gave Prompto a reassuring kiss, and Prompto kissed him back passionately. They settled in the heat of the tub for a while before Noctis asked, “What was that song you were humming earlier? I didn't recognize it.”

“Oh. No, you wouldn't. It's one I wrote.”

“Will you sing it to me?”

“I've never sung one of my songs to anyone.”

“All the more reason.”

Prompto smiled at that and said, “Ok, prince, you've convinced me.” He sat up, and Noctis shifted his position to lean back on the lip of the tiled tub. Prompto ran fingers over Noctis' skin and then through his hair as he opened his mouth and sang sweetly.

_“Step out_   
_beyond_   
_the edge_   
_and start the motion.”_

Noctis closed his eyes and focused on that voice and touch. If there was a heaven, then the prince thought this was it.

_“Look out_   
_below,_   
_I know_   
_there's no decision._   
_Just collision._   
_It's all_   
_arranged.”_

~

The next day, Noctis pulled Ignis and Gladio aside and confided in them that Prompto had visited his suite twice. Ignis looked at him stiffly and said, “That's an egregious breach of protocol.”

Gladio just asked coolly, “Did you sleep with him?”

Noctis spluttered at him incoherently and then got out, “That's not the point!”

“So you did sleep with him. It's fine. You can admit it, you know.”

“I did not!” He did.

“This is a diplomatic mission, Noctis, but you needn't go so far as to bed any of the Nifs.” Ignis was in on it, too, then. Noctis huffed.

“I haven't!” He had.

“Regardless, I advise caution. As alluring as the singer may be, his allegiance is still an unknown factor. You would be in a world of trouble if word gets out that you've fraternized with a Magitek unit.”

Noctis was genuinely annoyed now, “First of all, his name is Prompto. He's a person, not some machine. That's the thing. All these Magitek displays we've seen – they were all people once. Niflheim is conducting human experiments to turn them into whatever they are now.”

Ignis and Gladio did not mask their surprise. “Are you absolutely sure of this?”

“Prompto told me what he could. I trust him. He wants out of this place, and I want to help him.”

“Ah, so that's what this is all really about,” Gladio commented. “Puppy love.” Noctis felt a sting from that.

“I have to agree with Gladio,” Ignis said, “This is merely an infatuation, and a dangerous one at that. You'd be better off forgetting about this Prompto entirely. Just complete your mission and return to the Citadel with news of the Magitek units. I'm sure your father-”

“This is more than that!” Noctis caught himself raising his voice and lowered it again, “The Nifs are preparing for war. I know you can see it, too. I think it's because of Ardyn. He's power hungry. He plans to overthrow the Empire and wage war on Lucis. I'm going to work with Prompto to expose him, and I want your help.”

His retainers stared at him for a minute before Ignis sighed and said, “I see you're not to be swayed from your course. It is our duty to aid and assist you in all things, but know that I advise against this action.”

“Noted.”

“You know I've got your back, Noct, but make sure this guy is worth it. I'll die for you, but I'm not so sure I'm ready to put my life on the line for some scrawny blonde.” Gladio, gruff as always.

“He's not scrawny! But, um, thanks. Thank you both. Here's what I was thinking we'd do.”

~

“Will we be indulging in any entertainment tonight?” Noctis asked as casually as he could over their dinner.

“I'm afraid I have other duties to which I must attend.” Ardyn said, his voice a mockery of remorse. “I would love nothing more than to see to your every whim, but, alas, the life of a Chancellor is a busy one indeed.”

“Perhaps tomorrow night the entertainment could come to us.” Noctis turned to the Emperor, “Have you heard this singer Chancellor Izunia brought us to? He has the sweetest voice I've ever enjoyed, including every performer at the Citadel.”

“Is that so?” The Emperor glanced to Ardyn, “Have you been keeping some great pleasure from me? Is he natural or Magitek?”

Ardyn looked thrown off by this turn of conversation, which Noctis found deeply satisfying. He recovered smoothly, though, and said, “Magitek, Your Grace, merely a trinket. Hardly befitting one of your stature.”

“But fitting mine?” Noctis had him there, and he knew it. Everyone did, Ardyn included.

“Bring him before us tomorrow night,” the Emperor declared, “I would like to hear if this voice is as sweet as Prince Noctis says.”

“As you wish.” Ardyn bowed his head, though his movement was a bit stiffer than usual.

~

The dinner went long, and Noctis returned to his room to find Prompto curled up in his bed, asleep. Noctis gave a cursory glance around, noted the blonde's clothes draped over one chair, and stripped his own clothing off as well. He slid into the bed behind Prompto and wrapped an arm over him, spooning his warm body closely. He pressed his face into the back of the singer's neck and inhaled that citrus scent. The smell made him think of warm days in the garden, by the lake. It was sunshine and fruit trees, everything Niflheim wasn't. Noctis never thought he could feel so at home with another person. He prayed to the Astrals that he could take Prompto back with him, show him the country, and give him the life he deserved. Noctis drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

He awoke to fingers in his hair and lips on his skin. Groggily, he captured those lips in his own, relishing the taste that had become so familiar to him. He didn't know what time it was, and he didn't care. All that mattered now was this man beside him. They made love twice that night, breaking in between to cuddle and talk about the upcoming plans. Prompto told him he was compiling evidence against Ardyn, but it would be difficult without knowing exactly how the Magitek process worked.

“I have to go back there. Back to where I was made. I need to know what's going on so you can tell the Emperor. I don't think even he knows the extent of the process.”

“Can you get there?”

“...I have an idea.”

“Am I going to like this?”

“Let me handle this part. You just be your charming, princely self.”

“Are you mocking me?” They both knew 'charming' and 'princely' were hardly the best descriptors for Noctis.

Prompto giggled, “Maybe a little.”

Noctis exacted his revenge by tickling the blonde until he cried from laughing. Then he began to kiss him, and their second round started.

~

The following evening, Ardyn announced after dinner that they would be enjoying the greatest singing in Niflheim. “Perhaps all of Eos,” Noctis chimed in with tiny smile.

“Go on, then,” said Iedolas, looking to the far right side of the room, where a microphone and band sat at the ready. But Prompto entered from the left of them, carrying a boombox. He moved elegantly, sashaying his hips even as he held the speaker. He was dressed in a deep blue tank top with long, mesh sleeves underneath. He wore a choker with light fabric that draped from it to rings on his middle fingers, and his pants were so tight that he may as well not have even been wearing them at all.

“I hope you'll excuse the change in plans,” he said in an airy voice as he approached the table, “but this is a special performance. I wanted it to be a little more... intimate.” His gaze lingered on Noctis, but then he bowed to the Emperor and placed the speaker on the ground to switch it on.

No one said a word, but Noctis glanced over to Ardyn to see the man's reaction. Honestly, Noctis hadn't been expecting this, either, but he supposed Prompto knew what he was doing. Ardyn's face was completely blank, but Noctis sensed something dark swirling in his eyes. He hoped Prompto would be safe after this. The music was a simple acoustic guitar strum, and the song was entirely carried by the melody of the singer's voice. Noctis recognized it as the one Prompto had sung for him while they bathed.

_“Step out_   
_beyond_   
_the edge_   
_and start the motion.”_

The Emperor leaned forward in his chair, obviously entranced by the blonde's voice. Prompto clasped his hands to his chest as he sang.

_“Look out_   
_below,_   
_I know_   
_there's no decision._   
_Just collision._   
_It's all_   
_arranged.”_

Prompto looked at them as he sang, emotion clear in his voice. This song meant something, and he wanted them to know it. He wrapped arms around himself and swayed to the words.

_“Too late_   
_for me_   
_no reason_   
_to recover._   
_If I_   
_should choose_   
_to rise_   
_I'm still descending.”_

He walked to the table now and as he sang, holding those notes, he placed his hands on it and leaned over, looking down at first, then back to them.

_“Never ending,_   
_I fall._   
_I fall.”_

Now he turned to the Emperor and reached out an arm. Iedolas was enraptured and made no move to pull away or return any gesture.

_“And we all_   
_are sending_   
_smoke signals._   
_Keep pretending_   
_we're one.”_

Prompto walked around the table then, crossing behind the Emperor and stopping at Ardyn, who sat to his right.

_“Take up_   
_the call_   
_and follow everybody.”_

Now he looked at Ardyn and leaned in, pulling the man closer by his scarf and running the back of his free hand down one cheek. It would have been an incredibly intimate moment if the lyrics hadn't betrayed Prompto's meaning.

_“I won't_   
_become_   
_a number in the system._   
_Zeroes and ones._   
_Not me._   
_Not me.”_

He released Ardyn and looked to Noctis now, striking up his refrain as he strutted over.

_“And we all_   
_are sending_   
_smoke signals._   
_Keep pretending_   
_we're one.”_

He launched right into another line as he walked behind Noctis' chair and wrapped his arms around the prince from behind. He leaned his head on Noctis' shoulder as he embraced the other man.

_“We're all_   
_descending,_   
_no strings,_   
_we keep_   
_pretending_   
_we're one.”_

He pulled away and sang as he walked back to his original spot, running his hand over the backs of the chairs he passed, and ending right as he returned.

_“Step out_   
_beyond_   
_the edge_   
_and start the motion.”_

He gave them all a bow and said, “I hope that was to your liking, Your Grace, Chancellor, Your Highness.” He nodded to each of them in turn.

“It very much was,” Iedolas said when he found his voice. “Chancellor Izunia, why has this magnificent creature never performed in the keep before? Don't tell me you've been hoarding him all to yourself.”

“I hardly imagined you would find him so alluring.” Ardyn said, “He's merely a Magitek pleasure unit. You'll have to forgive my misjudgment.” 

“He's a marvel of Niflheim engineering. I wish I had him for myself.” Noctis commented offhandedly with a chuckle. “My father would be most amazed to see him in person.”

“Is that so?” Iedolas said, “Hmm. Well, perhaps we can arrange a trade of sorts. A Magitek unit for some splendor from Lucis. I think that would be mutually beneficial. The tabloids would certainly love it.”

“I'm afraid this unit may not be viable for trade, Your Grace,” Ardyn cut in, “He had direct orders to perform with the band tonight, but deliberately disobeyed them. I think he'll need to be reviewed.”

“Ah, well, see that it's done. I would like to grant Prince Noctis his wish and allow this unit to grace His Majesty Regis with song. Will three days be sufficient for servicing?”

Ardyn smiled ingratiatingly, “That will be plenty. I'll personally see to his programming. I believe he's overdue for maintenance anyway.”

The words sent a chill through Noctis. What were they going to do to Prompto? He spoke up to try and spare the singer some awful fate, “No need to trouble yourselves. As long as his singing is superior, then I see no reason to bother with maintenance. He seems in perfect shape to me.”

“With all due respect, Your Highness, you are unfamiliar with the intricacies of Niflheim technology,” Ardyn spoke smugly, “It would be unfit to send an under performing unit as a sign of goodwill. I will be sure that he is restored to proper settings.”

Noctis couldn't resist looking over to Prompto, who stood immobile, listening to the conversation without a hint of emotion on his face. Even at a distance, though, Noctis could see the blonde slowly inhaling through his nose, holding it, and exhaling through his mouth. Prompto had clearly made this move on purpose, but it seemed too dangerous, the consequences too severe. Noctis felt frigid fear grip him on the blonde's behalf. It seemed what was done, was done, though, and the Emperor dismissed the singer with a final compliment to his performance.

“When he's completed servicing, then bring him to us for the farewell dinner,” Iedolas commanded Ardyn after Prompto left, “I would like to hear his voice a final time before we send him off to Lucis.”

“As you wish,” Ardyn had stood and gave one of his dramatic bows, “I take my leave. I will see to his programming first thing tonight.”

“Yes, yes,” Iedolas said and waved him off, clearly accustomed to the man's theatrical ways.

~

Noctis left the meal feeling heavy and cold. He dared to hope he would see Prompto once more in his suite, but upon arrival, there was only an empty room. So the Chancellor had taken Prompto away. What was it Prompto had said? He had to go back to where he was made. This must have been his plan, then. But what would it cost? Noctis felt sick thinking about what any of the insinuations could mean. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not bothering to remove his clothes or shower. The room seemed much darker and colder without Prompto's brilliant shine to fill it. For once, he noticed how the walls were still the metallic gray of the rest of the keep. It was just another sterile room dressed up for a visiting prince. Being here, staying in Niflheim, made Noctis' stomach turn. He wished again for the gardens of the Citadel, the bustle of life in the city, and most of all, to experience them with Prompto at his side. He sighed heavily and flopped back onto the bed. His dreams that night were murky and uncertain, filled with shifting shadows and Prompto running, running away from him, and Noctis never could quite catch up to the man, despite his calls to slow down, to turn around, to come back to him. He awoke around two in the morning covered in a cold sweat, so he peeled his clothes off and showered then, all the while thinking of Prompto.


	4. We All Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for your support of me and this fic! Things get a little darker in this chapter, so hold on. I wouldn't say any archive warnings apply here, though, so don't worry about that.
> 
> The song featured here is one of my favorites, ["We All Become"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9O2Rjn1azc). It's a song about defiance and uprising, and it's got a beautiful tune.
> 
> Upset with me over this fic? I don't blame you. Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). Also, tomorrow (5/7/17) I'm hosting a livestream playing FFXV and answering any questions from chat. I'll have the link and time information on said Tumblr page, if you're interested. My last stream was really fun, and this one should hopefully be a good time, too! ^.^

Noctis didn't see Prompto again for three nights. Every night he returned to his suite after dinner, hoping beyond hope that Prompto would be there, but still, there was no sign of the blonde. He tried once to coax some information out of Ardyn, but was met with indifference.

“How is the singer?” He tried to ask casually one night, “I hope the process is no trouble.”

“Oh, he's being dealt with,” Ardyn remarked with a lack of interest practically pouring from his mouth, “No need to trouble yourself over him.” Noctis felt the sting of mockery at those words, words so similar to his own, being used against him. He pushed the subject no further.

The fourth night, the one before his farewell dinner, he entered the suite to find Prompto sitting in plainclothes on the edge of his bed. The man was paler than usual, his skin almost sallow, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Noctis rushed to him and pulled him into an embrace. When he stood back to get a better look at his ( _lover?_ ) companion, he could also see evidence of abuse on his face. A split lip, bruising on one side of his cheek, and a patch holding together a cut on his forehead, by his left temple. Prompto didn't meet his eyes. He wore a gray sweatshirt, the first casual clothing Noctis had seen him in, and some loose pants. Noctis hesitated, but then reached for the hem of the shirt and pulled it up. Prompto made no move to stop him, but clenched his fists anyway. 

Noctis gasped as he saw the bruising along Prompto's body. Dark purple splotches covered his stomach and sides, standing out staunchly against the pallor of the singer's skin. There were sloppy bindings along some areas, and one patch at his right side had bled through. Noctis let the shirt drop and enveloped Prompto in another hug, unsure what else he could do. He wished he had a Potion or some healing items at hand, but there was nothing of that sort at his disposal. He wanted to cry for the man. What awful things had he been through to get the evidence he needed? Had he even gotten what he went for? 

“What did they do to you?” Noctis asked thickly, fighting to keep his emotions in control.

“I've been... disciplined,” Prompto said at last. His voice was tight, no longer soft or musical, it ached of exhaustion and pain. “I can't tell you anymore.” He added, “Please don't make me,” when he heard Noctis inhale and start to speak. Noctis couldn't force him to do anything, not with the pain he was clearly in. The prince sat beside Prompto and wrapped an arm around him, trying to be gentle and avoid all the marks. Prompto winced a bit anyway, but leaned his head onto Noctis' shoulder and closed his eyes. Neither one spoke, but Prompto hummed a little after a minute of silence. The sound soothed them both until Noctis was unafraid to speak again.

“The Emperor is giving you to me. This will all be over soon. I'm taking you home.”

Prompto broke off his humming and began to cry softly. Noctis ran comforting fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Here,” Prompto said when his tears stilled. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a thumb drive. “This has everything. Show it to the Emperor. I don't think he knows what's going on in the laboratories. And this,” he pulled out a second thumb drive, “is for you. It's got all the information on it, too. Don't let anyone know you have it. Let your father see it if Niflheim really is completely corrupt. You're right that war is coming. If the Empire doesn't stop what it's doing, then there's no avoiding it. Those people...” he broke off with a shudder and said no more.

“Ok,” Noctis said, taking both drives, “I'll take care of it; don't worry. What you've been through isn't for nothing.” He kissed Prompto again. 

“I can't stay,” Prompto whispered morosely, “I'm not supposed to be here right now, but I snuck in. I have to get back before he notices I'm gone.”

'Ardyn,' Noctis thought with a surge of hatred, 'Ardyn did all of this.' “All right,” he said aloud, “Please stay safe.”

Prompto stood and walked to the door, hesitating there. He looked back to Noctis, “I really wanted to see the country with you. I'd do anything to live that dream. Just... be happy, ok, Noct? I... I love you.” He was gone without waiting for a response. Noctis didn't know if he had one to give, honestly. What had Prompto meant? The man was so cryptic. Noctis worried that he was in some kind of grave danger. He looked down at the drives in his palm and decided he had to take action. He texted Ignis and Gladio to meet him in his room. They appeared minutes later, Ignis clasping the laptop Noctis had requested he bring.

“So he found the dirt, then?” Gladio asked once they were sure no one could be listening in on them.

Noctis showed them the thumb drive, “He said give this to Aldercapt. I wanted to see what's on it first.”

They plugged the drive into Ignis' laptop and opened it up. A series of files showed up, a mixture of video, photos, and text. It seemed Prompto had pulled this from the laboratories directly. Noctis clicked on the first video file.

It showed a person strapped to a bed, struggling, screaming. There was no audio, but the look of a scream on his face was unmistakable. Before their eyes, a transformation took place. The man's body twisted, black goo poured from his mouth and eyes, and a cloud of darkness settled over him. They could still see his hand and watched it change from a normal human fist to a deadly long claw. The darkness settled, and where there was once a man, a daemon was strapped down. It thrashed and pulled free of the bindings, then began to rip the room apart. The video cut out.

The three men watching were silent until Gladio said softly, “What... did we just see?”

“I believe we have proof that Niflheim is conducting human experimentation.” Ignis said in a dark tone, “And somehow... somehow they can transform humans into daemons.”

“Fuck.” Noctis muttered, deeply unsettled by the video.

“The question is, how much does the Emperor know?” Ignis went on, “If we show this to him, then we risk inciting his wrath. Better to leave Niflheim and bring the evidence to the King and Council, I would say.” 

Noctis mulled it over. Unable to stop himself, he opened a file full of pictures. Clicking through them, they were greeted with faces and bodies distorted from pain and abuse. Some had that black goo covering them, others were half-daemon monstrosities, and still more were red-eyed and dull-faced. Some were children. Noctis felt sick and clicked out of the file.

The text files they skimmed. Most were lab reports, discussing the progress of experiments, as well as the Magitek infantry. It seemed the Magitek were, indeed, born from humans carefully selected to withstand the process of hosting a daemon. Whatever the result, it was used to power the Magitek suits and approach combat without fear of death or pain. The pleasure units were different. Noctis found one report pertaining to them, and was careful to read it through. It seemed those selected to be pleasure Magitek were trained from a young age for subservience, and their attributes were enhanced through surgeries and tech implants. The process was different for each unit, but they all underwent “programming” to ensure their loyalty and willingness to perform. Noctis thought of the cut that was bandaged on Prompto's temple, and wondered if they had tampered with whatever they had implanted in him as a child.

'He's been fighting his programming this whole time,' Noctis thought, 'Just to help us, to get away from them.' No wonder the Nifs thought of him as a defective unit, if he was disobeying orders and exhibiting free will. But how badly had they tampered with him? It couldn't have been too much, Noctis reasoned, if Prompto had still been able to sneak out and come here to deliver this information. He thought that maybe there was yet more Prompto had not told him. 

“So what do we do?” Gladio asked.

Noctis weighed the possibilities and said, “I have a second file with all of this information. I say we leave this one to the Emperor and bring back what we have to Lucis. If the Nifs want war, then we'll be prepared.”

Ignis and Gladio assented to this, and they parted ways for the night after saving the files to Ignis' computer for backup. Noctis laid on his bed and stared hard and long at the ceiling, replaying the images he had seen in those files. What Niflheim was doing was heinous, and Noctis was sure it stemmed from Ardyn. There was no doubt in his mind that the man was a power-hungry monster. Tomorrow was Noctis' final day in this gray country, and he was prepared to make his move to stop Ardyn. He only hoped it would end with Prompto at his side.

He stayed up late worrying about the man, remembering those awful marks on his body, and the fear in his voice when he had left. Prompto wasn't telling him everything, Noctis was sure of it. But he had also said something else. _I love you_ , he had finished with. Noctis wanted it to be true, had butterflies in his chest just thinking about it. He wished he had had the chance to say something in return, to pledge his own feelings to the blonde, but the man had slipped out of the room before words could come to Noctis, and now the prince was left worrying and regretting things left unsaid. Eventually, he drifted off, but sleep, like his previous nights, was flighty and unfulfilling. When he awoke the next morning, he felt more tired than ever, but was determined to face the day and anything it threw at him. This was it, after all. He wasn't going to waste this chance to maintain peace between their nations and bring Prompto a better life. He grit his teeth against the day and left for the final political meeting.

~

The day went smoothly; it was just as monotonous as the previous ones, and for that Noctis was grateful. They were to depart for Lucis in the afternoon, following a farewell feast in his honor. The highest officials in Niflheim were to all be there, and Noctis thought he would use the opportunity to pass off the thumb drive to Aldercapt in front of a crowd. Prompto was to perform as well, and if everything went according to plan, he would accompany them on their train back to Lucis, back to the country. And yet, Noctis still had that cold feeling in his gut. Prompto had seemed unsure he would be going with them, and it worried the prince when he thought back on the singer's words from the night before.

Still, time crept on, and there was little Noctis could do to stop the wheels in motion. At last the feast ended, and the crowd of politicians were ushered into a larger hall where a band was set up in one corner and a microphone stood centered. Noctis noticed Prompto immediately; the man was speaking to the band and passing them each sheets of paper. Several of the politicians murmured when they spotted the blonde as well, and Noctis figured more than a few of them were familiar with his performances at Vector Lounge. He wondered, a tad jealously, how many of them Prompto had been forced to bed.

The singer wore simple clothes, all in black, a long-sleeved shirt and tight pants, covering as much skin as possible. Noctis assumed he was trying to hide the cuts and bruises. His face looked clearer than last night, and the prince hoped he had gotten some proper medical care, though as the blonde walked closer to the microphone, Noctis could still see shadows of bruising on his face. It seemed Prompto had attempted to hide the marks with makeup. He had heavy eyeliner on, helping to conceal the dark circles, and it made his blue eyes stand out more than usual. Noctis wanted nothing more than to take the man into his arms and away from here. 'Soon,' he thought to himself, 'This will be over soon.'

After the crowd settled in and Prompto bowed to the Emperor, the band began to play a much faster tune than the singer's previous ones. The notes lilted and spiraled, setting Noctis' heart aflutter. Prompto looked across the gathering of politicians and settled a piercing stare at Ardyn, no doubt directing his first lines at the man.

_“When you speak I hear silence._   
_Every word a defiance_   
_I can hear, oh, I can hear.”_

He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, then motioned outward with them before running one hand through his hair. He seemed agitated as he sang, as though the winding notes of the music were his thoughts running wild.

_“Think I'll go where it suits me,_   
_moving out to the country,_   
_with everyone, oh, everyone_   
_before we all become one.”_

Now Prompto turned his head to the Emperor, making no effort to hide the contention in his lyrics, even though he sang them so sweetly. Iedolas looked surprised as he heard the lines, and a small murmur went through the crowd. Noctis felt his stomach drop out as he listened to the blonde hold the notes, and he wondered why Prompto would sing such things in front of the most powerful people in Niflheim.

_“You tell yourself that you're lucky._   
_Lying down never struck me_   
_as something fun, oh, any fun._   
_Stabbing pain for the feeling;_   
_now your wound's never healing,_   
_'til your numb, oh, it's begun,_   
_before we all become one._   
_Oh...”_

Prompto closed his eyes again before raising them to the ceiling as he sang in increasing emphasis.

_“Oh we all, we all become one._   
_Oh we all, we all become one._   
_Oh we all, we all become one._   
_Oh we all, we all become one.”_

Now he looked to Noctis and reached out to him, and Noctis thought he could see tears shining in Prompto's eyes.

_“Stop grieving, start leaving_   
_before we all become one._   
_Run!_   
_Oh, we all, we all become...”_

The music ended in time with his singing, and Prompto looked down and away from them all. Now Noctis was sure the man was holding back tears. A static silence dropped over the hall until Ardyn cleared his throat and stood.

“I think that's quite enough from you.” He walked over and snagged Prompto's right arm, then turned to the Emperor, “Clearly, he is a defective unit unfit to travel to Lucis. I'll see to his decommission.”

“Yes,” the Emperor said in a grave voice, “I think that may be for the best. Pity. He had such a talent.”

Noctis stood up abruptly, panic tight in his chest, “Your Grace, with all due respect, you've promised me this Magitek unit. I would see him back with me to Lucis.”

Prompto looked up then, and Noctis could see the eyeliner smudged on his cheeks from tears. The singer looked in desperation to him and shook his head 'no'. 

“This unit sings of treason in my presence.” The Emperor spoke sharply, “I would not allow such words to influence the minds of our allies. Take him away and do what you must,” he finished to Ardyn.

Ardyn gave one of his sweeping bows and tugged roughly at Prompto's arm, nearly dragging him along. Prompto gave a pained look to Noctis and reached out with his free hand as if to tell him one final thing. Frustrated, Noctis snapped, “Do you hold your promises so lightly, Emperor Aldercapt? Perhaps Lucis should remember this in future negotiations.” Ignis gave him a sharp look at those words, but Noctis barreled on. “I would have that Magitek unit, as you promised.”

Iedolas glared at him and said, “We have plenty of pleasure units for you to take home. What makes this one so special to you?”

Ardyn and Prompto were gone now, left the room for some unknown destination where Prompto was to be “decommissioned”. Noctis feared he knew exactly what the term meant. The prince did the only thing he could think of and pulled out the thumb drive. “You'll be interested in the contents of this drive, Emperor. It's something that unit sacrificed himself to discover. Do you even know what happens in the deepest labs of Gralea?” He tossed the drive onto Iedolas' lap.

The Emperor's face grew dark, and he snapped at Noctis, “It's best you leave here before you lose the opportunity.”

Gladio and the Crownsguard were on their feet, as well as the rest of Noctis' entourage. The air was thick with contention. “Look at the files,” Noctis said, voice just as dark, “There are atrocities happening under your nose, Emperor. Unless you would have us believe that you know everything about the human experiments being conducted here? I'm sure my father would be interested to hear that news.”

Iedolas stood sharply and snapped, “Is that a threat to my country's security?”

“No,” Noctis said coldly, “That is a promise that we will free your people from tyranny. You're being played, Emperor. The Chancellor has you on strings.”

Now Iedolas looked perturbed, but he lashed out anyway, saying, “It's best you leave immediately. I would hate if something unfortunate were to befall you before you returned home.”

“That Magitek unit-”

“Is that all this outburst is about, prince?” The Emperor said snidely, “You've fallen in love with a machine. Fine. Keep him. Let the countries talk of the royalty enamored with a broken pleasure unit.” He turned to a guard, “Fetch Ardyn and the unit. Let the prince keep his beloved toy.”

Despite the lashing of Aldercapt's words, Noctis felt relief flood him. The guard disappeared after the two, but returned a while later only with Ardyn. “My deepest and sincerest apologies, Your Grace,” Ardyn said in a voice that was nothing but scorn, “I have already seen to the unit's decommission. I wanted to be sure your orders were carried out succinctly.”

Noctis' heart dropped; he wanted to decry Ardyn as a liar, but the words had left him. The Emperor said with little care, “Too bad, then. You'll be leaving now, Prince Noctis. See that you don't return until you've learned to handle yourself with grace.”

With nothing left to say, Noctis forced a stiff bow and ground out through clenched teeth, “We appreciate the hospitality you've shown us. May Lucis show you the same kindnesses.”

They were escorted out and directly to the car, which would take them to their train. Noctis' mind whirled, trying to think of ways to stay, to look for Prompto, to prove Ardyn was a liar, but then he was in the car and being carried away from the keep, from Gralea. Ignis and Gladio knew better than to say anything to him in this moment, but he could feel their eyes on him. 'I messed up,' Noctis thought woefully, 'I had one shot to convince the Emperor and save Prompto, and I messed it all up.'

He thought about his promise to the singer and leaned over his knees, putting his head in his hands. It was too much. The one shining light he had found amid all this gray was gone, blinked out in an instant. Why had he sung that song? What did he know that he hadn't told Noctis? They traveled in silence, and Noctis couldn't even be glad that they were leaving the dismal country of Niflheim. He knew he should be determined now, should be preparing himself for what could be war, should be figuring out exactly how he was going to explain this disaster to his father, but all he could do was mourn in silence for the beautiful man who only wanted to see a chocobo and run through a park. Noctis wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the floor, wishing that he could have just held Prompto one last time and seen the blonde smile as he talked about the country. It was all he wanted now, just one last chance to make everything right.


	5. She Shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a step backward and see the world from Prompto's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter to which the archive warnings apply. Nothing here is explicit, but I would like to maintain the warnings in case any readers out there are sensitive to these subjects. I know it squicked me out to write a couple parts, so it may be a tough read for some, even if most of it is only implied.
> 
> This chapter's song is ["She Shines"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGTkAVsrfg8). It's a bonus song on the soundtrack and just as beautiful as the rest of the pieces.
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/), if you're so inclined. I'm taking drabble requests and having a great time reblogging pictures of chocobro butts.

Prompto had done it. He had braved the laboratories of Gralea again and gotten the information on the human experiments happening under the Emperor's nose. Even better, he found documentation linking Ardyn to it all. He should be pleased, ecstatic that this would eventually be put to an end, whether by the Emperor's command or Lucis' intervention. However, he felt dull, empty, and exhausted. Ardyn had taken his wrath out on Prompto for his disobedience, and the singer's whole body burned and ached. He sat in his small apartment now, above the Vector Lounge, and tapped away at a laptop. He was transferring all the data he had taken from the labs onto two thumb drives, and he hoped all this wouldn't be in vain. He believed in Noctis, wanted only to be with the man, but knew he would never see the fruition of their plans; Ardyn had promised him as much.

_You'll be decommissioned. Sing a final song for your pretty prince, and then it'll be farewell._ Ardyn's words swam in Prompto's mind. He knew no matter what he tried, there was no getting away from his owner. Ardyn simply did not let others play with his toys. Tomorrow, he would perform one last time for the Emperor, and then Ardyn would take him away. It didn't matter what had been promised, Ardyn was determined to keep Prompto from any other hands, and Prompto knew the man well enough that he didn't doubt those words. _You'll be decommissioned._ Fine, then. He would perform a defiant song, but it wouldn't be the only thing he would sing for Noctis.

He clicked over to a recording program on the laptop and adjusted his microphone levels. The band from the lounge had played him a soulful tune earlier, and now he sang over it. Tomorrow would not be his final song; he would leave this one for his prince, a song about light and life and his dreams for them. 'I won't see the country, but part of me will still go with Noct.' He closed his eyes, and as he sang, he thought back over his life and especially the last week, imbuing the music with his memories.

_“I see the lights_   
_dance on the bay;_   
_all of the dark_   
_falls away.”_

He was ten years old, being lead by the hand through the labs of Gralea. His father was in charge of the entire operation, and Prompto looked up and around with wide eyes at the devices and people filling the rooms. His father had always been distant, absorbed in his work as a doctor, but lately he had changed entirely. He was almost never home, and Prompto wondered what could be keeping him. Then one day he told Prompto to come along with him to work, so Prompto came excitedly, wore his best clothes – the ones Mama had sewn for him while she lay on her sick bed – and tried to be as calm and unobtrusive as possible. He had seen his father get angry when Prompto got underfoot at home or made too much noise, so the boy was determined to make him proud by being quiet and respectful. It was lonely at home, after all, without Mama there, and maybe if he was good enough, then he could come to work with Father every day.

His father ushered him into a private room, and a tall man stood there. Prompto thought he looked strange, with dark red hair and many layers of clothes, but the boy said nothing, didn't want to be scolded for being rude. The stranger knelt to Prompto's eye line and gripped his chin in his hand, turning his head from one side to the other. Prompto felt scared, but still said nothing.

“I hear you're quite the singer,” the stranger said to Prompto.

Prompto looked up to his father for permission to speak. Father nodded. “Mama taught me how,” he said in a small voice, still scared of this new man, “She said I sing better than her, even.”

“Hmm. Do you miss your mother?”

Prompto felt tears well in his eyes, and he just nodded his response. The man stood and took his father aside. They spoke in another room, and Prompto wiped his face, trying not to think of how sorely he wished Mama were there to sing to him again. The two adults returned after a few minutes, and his father addressed him.

“Prompto, you're going to be staying here for a while. Chancellor Izunia has requested to keep you personally as soon as you're ready. We'll start the tests immediately. Follow me.”

What did that mean? Prompto had no idea. “Father, what do you-”

“I said to follow me. Do you need to be told twice?” His father's voice booked no quarrel. Prompto sniffed away more tears and followed his father's lab coat into a different room. It had a table in the middle and lots of stuff that Prompto didn't recognize circling it. They approached the table, and Prompto felt that same fear twist in his stomach. He didn't understand any of this. Then, Father reached down and picked him up. Prompto's heart soared for a moment, thinking he would get a hug, and he reached out for the embrace. But Father merely laid him onto the metal table – it was so cold – and began to tie him down.

Tears welled up from fear and now dashes of pain from the tightened bonds around his arms, chest, and legs. “Papa, what's going on? I'm scared.”

His father didn't reply, only turned away and moved some things around on a tray. Other men in lab coats entered the room and began to check instruments, read notes from clipboards, and stick him with sharp things. He cried through it all, heard beeping, fast and insistent, coming from a machine next to him, and called again for his father. The man turned back to him, holding a large needle. Prompto watched with huge eyes as his father leaned over him. The man whispered, “Forgive me, Prompto,” and stuck the boy with the needle.

_“A glow from the heights_   
_glances along the water's skin,_   
_nimble and bright,_   
_swallowed in.”_

The experiments were a blur in Prompto's memories. They ranged from invasive surgeries to behavioral conditioning to some things that Prompto wished he could forget about entirely. All of them were painful, though. It lasted six years. Occasionally, he was escorted out of the labs to see the sky again, and he looked forward to those days the most. There were other experiments walking around the courtyard, too, but he never spoke to them. He barely looked at anyone, had eyes only for the sky. He wished he could see the sun shine through the clouds that constantly hung low over Gralea, but his view was never anything other than metal buildings and gray skies. He remembered Mama and her stories of the country. They were tales of blue skies and water, green gardens with rows upon rows of flowers, and most of all a shining, brilliant sun. Those kept him going, despite the pain.

Sometimes he saw father, but the man was usually behind a wall of glass. Prompto wondered what he had done to warrant this treatment. He sang himself to sleep most nights, except during the times when they operated on his throat. He didn't understand any of it. They taught him things he would have learned in school, but also things that he shouldn't have learned for years to come – dirty, dark things that made his skin crawl and his body ache. Then one day they dressed him in something other than a medical gown, all soft silks and deep colors, and ushered him to a different room, out of the laboratories.

The maroon-haired stranger was there, back facing him. Prompto felt his stomach turn. This man was the cause of his years of pain, there couldn't be a doubt. Prompto was deposited in the room and left alone with the man, who looked over his shoulder at the blonde.

“Ah, there you are at last. I've been waiting to hear your voice for all these years.” He walked over to Prompto and examined him. Prompto was accustomed to people doing this, so he just stood still and let the man touch him. “Do you remember me?” Prompto nodded, still looking forward. “Do you remember my name?” Prompto shook his head 'no'. “That's quite all right. Allow me to make a proper introduction. My name is Ardyn Izunia, and now you belong to me.”

_“I'm always breathless to see,_   
_growing so slowly to greet me,_   
_where I end and where she begins.”_

At first, Ardyn kept Prompto in his quarters, taking pleasure from the blonde's body as he desired. Prompto was accustomed to this as well, and did all that he could to satisfy the man. They always ended with Ardyn requesting a song, and so Prompto would sing for him while Ardyn teased him, kissing his throat and running fingers over sensitive areas, as if trying to see what would trip up the singer. Eventually, Ardyn had Prompto sing for others, putting him onstage for lecherous eyes and ears. Prompto loved the singing, though; it reminded him of his mother, and it was a relief to be out of Ardyn's bedchambers. He began to perform privately as well, and as the years crept on, Ardyn demanded him to squeeze information out of high-ranking officials and foreign dignitaries. Prompto was always successful, and afterward, Ardyn would take him again, back to the familiar bedroom, and remind Prompto of exactly who owned him.

After three years of this, Ardyn grew tired of always housing the blonde in his chambers, so he set Prompto up with a small apartment above the lounge, warning him that nothing was to change between them. Prompto was not a free man. Still, Prompto relished the bit of independence he had earned, and even began to save bits of money from working at the lounge to feed himself more than what Ardyn would give and buy a few small things, including the laptop he now recorded on. It was imperative to him that he leave this for Noctis. In all his time in service to Ardyn, he never imagined he could meet a person who would set his heart to beating like it did when he was with Noctis. Fear and pain, he was accustomed to those, but love and lust? The emotions felt so foreign and yet overwhelming. He just had to leave a part of himself to this man, because he knew after tomorrow he would never see the prince again.

_“When she shines for me at night,_   
_and her skies show green and white,_   
_she will keep us in her sight._   
_We all lie beneath her light.”_

Prompto had gotten Ardyn to take him back to the laboratories by disobeying his command, the one thing a Magitek was never to do. It was scary and painful, but for Noctis' sake, he pushed through it and performed his own song for the Emperor. He knew the consequences would be dire. Ardyn sometimes beat him just for fun, so to give the man a real reason to punish him was a dangerous thing indeed. Most of all, he was terrified of returning there, to the labs, and confronting whatever horror they would have waiting for him.

He expected to be operated on, punished, and perhaps even tortured for his actions, but what he never expected was to see his father again. Guards took him to a private room, and there the man was, years older and looking ragged, but unmistakably Prompto's parent. The man looked at Prompto, and when the doors shut, leaving them together, he walked forward and reached out. Prompto tried not to flinch, expecting a slap, but instead his father grabbed his arms and pulled Prompto into a hug.

“Prompto,” the man whispered, gripping him tightly, “Prompto, please forgive me.”

Prompto was in shock. He had imagined countless outcomes to his disobedience, but never this. Tears choked the back of his throat, and though he fought them, he started to cry and hugged his father in return.

“This is all my fault,” his father intoned, “I was obsessed with Magitek. I should have never done this to you.”

“I forgive you, Papa,” his voice felt so small, like he was a child again. All his plans to uncover the secrets of the labs flew from his mind. Even Noctis was forgotten in that moment.

“No, no I don't deserve that. The things I've done here, in the name of science, for that man, I can't ever be forgiven for. Things have gone bad, worse than we ever imagined. We don't have much time, but I'll do what I can to help you, Prompto. The fail-safe chip we implanted in you... I'll take it out.”

Prompto didn't understand his words, but he nodded regardless. Father lead him to an operating room that looked so familiar it made his stomach cramp, and Prompto laid down on the table. There was a prick in his arm, and soon the world fell into darkness.

His head ached terribly when he awoke, and his memories of the time were vague, but he thought he saw his father again, leaning over him saying something... something important. The man pressed a small drive into his hands and – could it really be true? – kissed his forehead before disappearing, perhaps forever.

Prompto woke up a second time alone, on the operating table, head still aching, but much clearer. There was a thumb drive in his hand, and he slipped it into a pocket, trying to remember his father's words to him. Prompto put one hand to his head and winced, feeling the staples in the skin by his left temple.

He eventually got his legs under him and walked to the door – it was barred shut for some reason – and he wondered where the people in lab coats were. He walked through the labs and noticed everything was empty. A chill went through him. He paused outside of some glass doors when he heard a shout and looked in to see the room a mess. Clothes were in crumpled piles, and someone was shouting at him, waving him to go. The man doubled over and screamed, and when he looked up, Prompto could see black goo dripping from his eyes. Then Prompto ran. He ran through the labs, trying desperately to locate a way out, or to even meet someone, anyone normal. Eventually he burst out of the exit and came to a halt in the street. The whole block was deserted, from the looks of it. He needed to get back to his apartment. Whatever was happening here wasn't good, and he had to warn Noctis.

_“Lost in the clouds_   
_like tears in the rain,_   
_winking along_   
_all the same.”_

He left the drive his father had given him by his laptop and set out to meet Ardyn. He knew the man was expecting him as soon as the procedures in the lab were finished. There were still two days left until Noctis departed for the country, according to Prompto's clock at home. He had barely spent any time in the lab at all. Where had everyone been? What had happened to that man? And his father? He tried to push it all from his mind, knowing he needed to play the part of the perfect Magitek unit for Ardyn.

When he was guided into Ardyn's chambers by a maid, the man was reading a book. He looked calm, but Prompto knew the worst was yet to come. Ardyn shut the book – a heavy-looking, leather tome – and approached Prompto. He reached out with his free hand and touched the bandaged area above Prompto's brow before nodding in satisfaction.

“They've fixed you, then?”

Prompto honestly felt no different than before, but answered, “Yes, Master.”

“You still deserve to be punished for your actions.”

“I know, master.” Here it came.

The strike was hard enough to snap Prompto's head to the side and send his mind reeling. Ardyn had whipped the book he was holding across the blonde's face, and Prompto stumbled from the heavy blow, collapsing to his knees. Ardyn stood over him and commanded in a cold tone, “Undress.”

The next few hours were merciless. Prompto was left a bruised, bloody mess on Ardyn's bed. The singer was kept there for another day before Ardyn grew tired of his games. The whole time, Prompto thought of Noctis and the country, and he endured.

“I'm not letting you go, you know,” Ardyn commented casually as Prompto dressed himself to leave at last. “You'll never see Lucis. You belong to me, and not some pitiful excuse for a prince.” Prompto stilled his movements and tried to catch his breath before it got away from him. “Oh, were you looking forward to your little trip?” Ardyn all but sneered, “Just a fantasy, one that some common pleasure unit cannot afford.”

Prompto steeled himself and looked Ardyn in the eye in a burst of defiance, “I'm going to the country. Noctis is taking me away from you. You won't be able to hurt me anymore.”

“What was that?” Ardyn stood and towered over Prompto, but the blonde held his ground.

“Noctis loves me, and you won't be able to touch me ever a-” Prompto was silenced by a sharp slap across the face.

“They must not have done a very good job on you, if that's how you talk to me.” Prompto said nothing. “Fine then. You'll be decommissioned. Sing a final song for your pretty prince, and then it'll be farewell. Get out of my sight.” Prompto turned to leave, ready to be away from this man and the sick feelings that now rolled in his stomach, but Ardyn left him with a final teasing, “See you tomorrow, pet.”

_“Sleeping alone_   
_we never mind her diligence,_   
_watching us all lie awake_   
_just on the edge of a dream,_   
_growing so slowly to greet me_   
_tearing at all of its seams.”_

Prompto went straight to his apartment and began to go through the contents of the thumb drive. There was enough here to bring Ardyn down, he thought triumphantly. Still, though, Ardyn's words echoed in his mind, and Prompto decided he would leave something else for Noctis, because he knew Ardyn would not be swayed from his decision. 'Fine, decommission me,' Prompto thought tearfully, 'you won't last much longer anyway.'

Now he sang into his microphone with everything he had, repeating the refrain and crooning soft lyric-less notes. He wished he could communicate his meaning to Noctis. This was his last gift to the prince, and it contained all the joy and hope the man had given him over the last week. He would sneak into the keep and deliver it, then return to Ardyn for the final night before his performance. How he wished his night could be spent in bliss with Noctis instead. It was not to be, and he knew now, just as he knew when Ardyn took his arm and dragged him away to be decommissioned, that the least he could do was let a little of himself travel to the country along with Noctis.

'I love you,' he thought to Noctis as he reached out for the man while being hauled away. 'You were the best hope of my life.'

~

Noctis returned to Lucis with despair in his heart. He explained heavily to his father and the council all that had occurred, leaving out some personal details regarding Prompto. He gave away the thumb drive and didn't bother to look at its contents, not wanting to confront the atrocities once again. His father dismissed him with little comment regarding his behavior, but Noctis figured the lecture would come later, in private.

Sure enough, that night, Regis called his son over. “You weren't at dinner,” he started off.

“I wasn't hungry,” Noctis replied dully.

Regis looked at his son, not unkindly, and reached into his pocket to pull out the thumb drive from earlier. “There's something here for you. We took the files regarding Niflheim's experiments, but there was one file left that was addressed to you.”

Noctis looked at him in surprise. “Is it-?”

“A sound file, by the looks of it. I haven't listened to it, but it's labeled with your name.”

Noctis reached out and took the drive from his father. He hesitated before saying, “He left me a piece of him.” Noctis would have cried, but he kept himself together in front of his dad.

Regis smiled sadly and said, “It seems like he must have loved you.”

Noctis looked away, “He did. I... loved him, too. I wanted to show him the world. He deserved a better life.”

“Many people do. I would have been happy to meet him.”

They stood in crushing silence for a moment, before Noctis said, “Thank you. For giving this to me.”

“Go listen to it. I'll be here if you need to talk.”

Noctis hesitated, then gave his dad an awkward hug before departing. He practically ran back to his room, the thumb drive clasped in his hand. He listened to it several times, eventually crying as the voice tore through his heart. Prompto must have known he was going to die and left Noctis this memento. Noctis curled his legs up to his chest as he sat on his bed and wrapped arms around them. He felt so dull, like Niflheim's gray aura had seeped into his soul and come back with him to Lucis. The voice playing from his computer was the only shining ray he had left. If only things had been different.

_“When she shines for me at night,_   
_and her skies show green and white,_   
_she will keep us in her sight._   
_We all lie beneath her light.”_


	6. Paper Boats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things aren't enough to keep true love apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the end, folks! Thank you so much for joining me on this journey. It's been a fun experiment for me to write, and I hope the ending is satisfying. Next week I'll start posting a new story, so maybe you'll accompany me on this new adventure? Either way, thank you so much for all your comments, kudos, and love. It means the world to me.
> 
> The final song is my absolute favorite of the bunch. It's ["Paper Boats"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFrjMq4aL-g), and I think it's gorgeous. Please give it a listen, and, if you'd like, check out "Transistor" sometime - it's an indie game that deserves so much love.
> 
> If you'd like to chat or see lots of NSFW posts, then check out my [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). I'm also taking ficlet/drabble requests, so shoot me a line over there if there's a pairing or scenario you'd like me to write. ^.^
> 
> One final thank you to everyone! I wouldn't be here writing all this if it weren't for you. <3

It had been six months since Noctis' trip to Niflheim. There was talk, in the beginning, of preparing for war, but Emperor Iedolas reviewed the contents of the thumb drive and started an investigation into the laboratories and Ardyn's connections with the human experiments. He ended up coming down hard on it all, ceasing the Empire's Magitek research and the conscription of children, as well as arresting Ardyn for suspicion of treason and crimes against humanity. The labs were a mess, as they found out. Whatever plague they were using to transform people into daemons and trap them in Magitek suits had backfired and wiped out entire blocks of the facilities, and it even began to infect members of the general population. Lucis ended up sending in relief efforts to assist Niflheim in containing the disease that caused the transformation, and, luckily, their endeavors combined with the healing knowledge of neighboring Tenebrae kept the scourge in check, though it had decimated the Empire's economy and sections of its population.

This lead to Lucis and Niflheim renewing their treaty with much friendlier terms. No one, it seemed, was eager to see the spread of the daemon-creating disease, and Niflheim owed its neighbors plenty for their assistance in containing the plague and supporting the populace with food and supply donations. They even began a rebuilding program, one that included parks and wildlife, to help the citizens of Niflheim. It took six months, but things had calmed down, and a party to celebrate the peace they had achieved was planned for all the great heads of state, this time to be held at the Citadel.

Noctis should have been happy. Everything had worked out, and he was being lauded as a hero for his efforts in uncovering the Niflheim corruption. It only pissed him off, though. It was Prompto, he thought bitterly, who was the hero. Prompto had sacrificed himself to see this peace happen, yet no one liked to mention the Magitek unit who made it all possible. There were whispers of their romance, though, stories being told of the fairy tale love between a prince and a commoner. Noctis found those irritating as well, since they more often than not focused on Noctis as the savior of this common pleasure unit, rather than it being the other way around. In those six months following the trip, Noctis retreated into himself more than ever. He listened to the song Prompto had left him everyday, he dreamed of the blonde beside him once more, and he wished more than anything for another chance at it all.

Life went on, however, and Noctis had to prepare himself for yet another boring political party. Sure, this was to be spectacular, the greatest food and entertainment Lucis had to offer, all held in the largest ballroom of the Citadel, but to Noctis it was just another perfunctory event. He did his duty, though, and dressed in his finest tailored suit, donning the formal raiment of the Caelum house, and stared at himself dully in the mirror. He wondered what Prompto would make of all this pomp.

“How are you feeling today, Your Highness?” Ignis and Gladio were both with him, and his adviser had taken to asking him that question every day. Noctis rarely had a good answer for him.

“It'll be over soon,” he replied distantly, “these parties are all the same.”

“Lady Lunafreya will be there, I hear.” Gladio and Ignis both knew that Noctis would be happy to see his childhood friend, even in his current malaise.

Noctis just gave them a noncommittal, “Hm.” in response.

After a few minutes more of fussing with his hair and adjusting the clothing, Noctis set off for the ballroom, accompanied by his retainers. No one said a word. When they arrived, Noctis was given a formal introduction to the crowd, who applauded his entrance. He walked to his father and bowed, then saw Aldercapt – for the first time since he had left Niflheim – and stooped into a stiff bow as well. He also gave formal greetings to the Fleuret house of Tenebrae and Camelia Claustra of Accordo, and when his duties were complete, he took to a corner to drink wine and wish he were somewhere else.

The night dragged on. He spoke with Luna a little, but she – always perceptive and empathetic – could tell he wanted to be left alone. They would catch up later, after the party had been weathered. At one point, the heads of state made toasts to lasting peace between their nations, and they announced gifts of respect and gratitude to be exchanged between them all. Fine artwork from Accordo, special sylleblossoms of Tenebrae, and small crystals imbued with protection magic from Lucis, all to be given to each other and Niflheim in a show of good will.

Emperor Iedolas stood after the rest had made their announcements, and he spoke at length, a speech about gratitude and trust, as well as an apology that Niflheim had little to give to their neighbors in return. “I would like to present one thing, however, not as a gift, but as an expression of apology for any mistreatment that has occurred. This is all I can do for you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, prince of Lucis.” Noctis looked up from his drink in surprise at being directly addressed. He wasn't sure what the courtesy was for this, but before he could think of a response, music began to play. It was a steady beat, filled with guitar and piano, and the style felt so very familiar to Noctis. The hand holding his wine shook, then he heard that voice filling the room.

_“Seconds march into the past,_   
_moments pass,_   
_and just like that_   
_they're gone.”_

No. It was impossible. That voice only existed now in his dreams and a single audio file on his computer. But there it was anyway, calling out to him across the room. He put down his drink and looked around, trying to find its source.

_“The river always finds the sea_   
_so helplessly,_   
_like you find me.”_

Noctis walked forward into the crowd, looking to the stage where the music played, but no form of a singer stood there. People parted for him with little whispers, but Noctis had no eyes or ears for them.

_“We are_   
_paper boats floating on a stream,_   
_and it would seem_   
_we'll never be apart.”_

His voice swelled at the end of the line, and as the crowd finished parting, Noctis finally saw him, standing across the ballroom from the prince. Prompto, alive, dressed beautifully in dark formal wear, a microphone clipped to one ear. As they approached each other to the center of the room, Prompto sang out to Noctis.

_“I will always find you,_   
_like it's written in the stars._   
_You can run, but you can't hide._   
_Try.”_

Prompto could hardly believe it, either. Seeing Noctis again was a dream come true. He had thought himself dead for sure, back in Niflheim. When Ardyn hauled him out of the room and down the corridor, Prompto had struggled, fought against that grip on his arm, but Ardyn simply manhandled him into another room and threw him to the floor.

“I told you that prince and your trip were mere fantasies. There is nothing left for you, now.” He pulled a switch out of his pocket and flipped it open. “This will see to the end of you. Pity I have to lose such an excellent toy, but I have no use for broken things.” Prompto watched in horror as Ardyn pressed the button, braced himself for oncoming pain and darkness, but nothing happened. Ardyn looked just as surprised as Prompto, then he said, “Oh, I see. That pathetic fool couldn't even do his last job correctly. Fine. There are other ways to destroy a Magitek unit. It'll just have to be a bit messier.” He grabbed Prompto again and pulled him along more corridors as the blonde fought and shouted. Eventually, Ardyn got fed up with him and whirled around, hitting Prompto so hard that he saw stars and fell silent, heading spinning.

Ardyn dropped Prompto off on his chamber's bed, grabbed a knife from the table, and ran it over the singer's skin, drawing out a thin red line. “Make no mistake,” he said to Prompto, “I'm going to enjoy this.” Prompto tried to think of anything he could do to fight back, but at that moment a knock resonated from the door. A voice called through it. 

“Chancellor, the Emperor requests your return with the Magitek unit!”

Ardyn snarled in frustration and restrained and gagged the singer, warning him not to try escaping or the punishment will be much worse to suffer than a slow death, then left the room to return to the Emperor. “Apologies to His Grace,” Prompto heard his voice through the door, “but the unit is already decommissioned.”

Ardyn's voice disappeared down the hallway, and Prompto immediately began to struggle against his bonds, head still throbbing, but the desire to escape, to live, controlled him. He loosened the bonds enough to reach the knife Ardyn had tossed by the bedside for its unsavory purposes, cut the rest free, then pocketed the weapon and opened the window. He climbed down slowly, terrified of the height, but more so of what Ardyn planned to do to him. He snuck past every person he saw, until he was out of the keep and in the streets of Gralea. All he could do now was run, run as far and as fast as he could. He didn't bother returning to his apartment, merely set off across the city, looking for any place that could be safe, but knowing he never would be as long as Ardyn sought him out.

_“Like the moon that makes the tides,_   
_that silent guide_   
_is calling from inside.”_

He lived for months hopping from one place to the next, avoiding contact with everyone he could. Outside of his worries, the country was falling apart. Some disease had infected Gralea, and people were disappearing. Nighttime was the most dangerous of all, and Prompto nearly died when he stumbled across daemons prowling the alleys. He was saved by someone pulling him into their home and clanging the door shut. The house belonged to a family, and he received a long lecture about being out after sundown, but they also offered him a place to stay, even though it was mere blankets on the floor. Prompto cried then, having spent so long on the streets that he no longer remembered the feeling of shelter or a meal better than scraps.

They also told him all about what was happening in the city. The plague, the arrest of Chancellor Izunia, Lucis coming to their aid – Prompto listened raptly to all of it. He lived with them for three months, until the scourge was finally contained, then he gave them best wishes and left for the train. He had managed to save enough money from working for the family for those months – though most of it came from performing a few unsavory back alley transactions – that he could buy a ticket out of Niflheim and into Lucis. He didn't care what it would take, he was going to see the country and his prince. He was stopped at boarding, though, by some guards who recognized him, and hauled away without any explanation. 'This is it,' he thought to himself as they drove him toward Zegnautus Keep, 'The Emperor wanted me decommissioned, and now it's going to happen.'

_“Pull me here and push me there._   
_It's everywhere,_   
_hanging in the air.”_

Aldercapt was not angry at him, however. Prompto was ushered into a fancy bathroom, scrubbed down, and given fine garments to wear before being taken to the Emperor, who greeted him almost warmly, as though he were relieved to see the singer. He explained the situation again – the scourge, the help from Lucis, Ardyn's treason – and thanked Prompto for his part in bringing all of it to light. Prompto was astonished. The Emperor had been looking for the singer for months, kept guards posted at all exits from Niflheim just in case he showed up, and now intended to keep his promise to Noctis.

“In a few weeks there is to be a great gala in honor of the renewed peace between our countries. You will accompany me to Lucis and perform there, as a surprise for the prince. He may be undignified, but he cared for you deeply, and I would see that you are returned to him. It is the least I can do for you both.”

That was how Prompto came to the country – a beautiful place that immediately captured his heart. 'It's just like you said, Mama,' he thought, looking over the countryside that flew by the train, 'It's the brightest light I've ever seen.' They had driven straight from the train to the Citadel, but Prompto was glued to the window the whole time, watching the shining world pass before his eyes and diving deeper into it until the light filled him to bursting. And now, he was here, in the great hall, looking at Noctis, singing again for the prince. They stood gazing at one another before moving any closer.

_“We are_   
_magnets pulling from different poles_   
_with no control._   
_We'll never be apart.”_

Noctis reached for Prompto when he came into range and wrapped the man in a close embrace. Prompto returned it and sang out,

_“I will always find you,_   
_like it's written in the stars._   
_You can run, but you can't hide._   
_Try.”_

A musical interlude played gently, and Noctis pulled back from the hug to look at Prompto, to remind himself that this was really true, really happening. He touched Prompto's cheek and savored the softness of his skin once more. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis' neck, and they both leaned in to share a kiss. Prompto pulled back, listening to the cue of the music, and sang softly while gazing into Noctis' eyes.

_“I will always, always find you._   
_I will always._   
_I will always, always find you._   
_I will always.”_

Noctis swept Prompto up into his arms again, and the two began to dance to the music while the blonde sang. They moved elegantly across the hall, swept up in the music and each other.

_“I will always find you,_   
_like it's written in the stars._   
_We can run, but we can't hide._   
_Try._   
_I will always find you,_   
_like it's written in the stars._   
_We can run, but we can't hide._   
_Try.”_

They ended with Prompto leaning his head onto Noctis' shoulder and closing his eyes contentedly. Noctis pressed a kiss to his temple. All the gray that had seeped into him over these months had been blasted away with Prompto's light. Nothing else mattered now, except giving Prompto the life he deserved. He would see the country, pet a chocobo, roll in the grass, and smell the flowers of the Citadel's greatest gardens, all at Noctis' side. Together, they would face the world. Together, they would choose their future.

_“I will always, always find you._   
_I will always.”_


End file.
